<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance in the Apocalypse by AnonymousPancake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624701">Dance in the Apocalypse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPancake/pseuds/AnonymousPancake'>AnonymousPancake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eden - Freeform, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPancake/pseuds/AnonymousPancake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 000 孤独</p><p> </p><p>自乱凪砂有记忆起，他的世界就是一尘不染的白色。</p><p>白色的天花板，白色的墙壁，白色的床。白色的机械门敞开又闭，白色口罩和长袍的人过往来去。白色的长发，是镜中的倒映。</p><p>凪砂未曾怀疑过世界会是其他颜色，正如他未曾怀疑过自己是否属于这里。</p><p>正如人类会幻想死后的彼岸风景，凪砂也会在脑海中做属于他的描绘。但是他想的并非死亡——他不曾接触过死，尚不知死与生的区别；他想的是，自己这千篇一律的日常，是否有朝一日将迎来终结。</p><p>但是结束后，他又该去往何方？</p><p> </p><p>巴氏曾是这个国家最有权势的家族之一。巴氏的小少爷，理所当然地时刻处于无微不至的关怀之中。</p><p>所以在国家用于秘密研制生化武器的Apocalypse病毒逃逸的第一时间，巴日和也理所当然地被中央军保护起来，他能体会病毒威力的途径只有真相终于掩盖不住的那天的新闻播报而已。</p><p>在那之后的进展就很快，像是终于决堤的洪水般毫无挽回的余地。和病毒同等恐怖的是舆论和暴乱。短短数日后，媒体和网路相继瘫痪。</p><p>充斥着城市的嚎叫、悲鸣和枪击声，连残响都传不到日和的房间里。等他走出来时，所见的一切都像梦境一样缺乏真实感。</p><p>非得要杀掉他们吗？本来也是人类吧？日和问他身边的人。全副武装的军人们目视远方，像死人一样一言不发。</p><p>喂，我在问你。没有把他们变回人类的办法吗？</p><p>石沉大海。仍然没有回应。</p><p> </p><p>七种茨为了他的梦想，不遗余力地用虚伪装点自己。</p><p>茨以全项满分从军校毕业，却选择升入默默无闻的情报部门。掌握情报即是掌握最大的资源，这是他人生计划的第一步；整个军系上下，找不出一人对茨有非议。在人们心中塑造一个完美的自己，这是他人生计划的第二步。</p><p>第三步是充分利用人脉与资源，以最快的速度踩着尸体向上攀登。</p><p>那本是一个比喻，不应如字面所示的。</p><p>七种茨坐在尸体筑成的山顶，在尸臭和死寂的笼罩下沉思。事情究竟是怎么发展到了现在这错误的一步。</p><p>往日他笑脸相迎的人，现在是茨脚下的亡魂。屠戮后的宁静，名为空虚的怪兽将他吞噬。</p><p>这么多年，他是为了什么碌碌终日，又是为了什么戴着假面。</p><p>习惯于处理情报的他敏锐地从谣言中提取出真相，却还是不够及时。如果再早些知道会有这使人产生变异的病毒、早些知道末世的到来，他是否会放纵自己度过不一样的一生？</p><p>他好恨，却无人可恨。</p><p>毕竟此地，仅剩他一人。</p><p> </p><p>闹铃响了。其实在数秒以前，涟纯已经睁开眼，等着他的闹钟报时。</p><p>纯放开抱了一夜的霰弹枪，腾出手把在他脸上舔来舔去的棕色小型犬举起。</p><p>「哈哈哈，好痒。早起的乖狗狗是谁啊？」</p><p>橱柜里的食物存货所剩无几。纯在日历上做了记号，正好周五是购物的日子。不过如今也没什么意义就是了。</p><p>「玛丽，今天要去大采购咯。乖乖看家，知道了吗？」纯披上外衣，从衣兜里掏出网球随手一抛。玛丽欢乐地吠叫着跑远了。</p><p>信号灯已成摆设，也没有任何制约车速的规章仍在实行。纯猛打方向盘，汽车以危险的高速在路口扭转，轮胎与路面的摩擦声惊飞了大群乌鸦。</p><p>并非是完全的空城——“人”数大约还剩十分之一。变异人有畏光的特性，白昼时间不会外出活动。</p><p>纯是好运气的。虽然他自己还不知道为什么，但他确实活到了现在——作为一个正常的人类活到现在。</p><p>「早上好。今天天气也很好哦。」纯向橱窗里的人形模特打招呼，踏过一地的碎玻璃从超市门里钻进去。</p><p>吃的、吃的、玛丽吃的、酒……就算了吧。纯需要保持清醒的头脑。</p><p>正午到城市广场向各个频率波段发信，这是纯的日课。尽管他也清楚，不过是无用功的徒劳。</p><p>「我的名字是涟纯。我会在每天的正午到城市广场。如果有活人听到我的广播，那么……」</p><p>「这里不是只剩你一个人。」</p><p>空荡荡的都市回响着青年的声音。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 01 相遇</p><p> </p><p>有人说，爆炸是万物的起源。</p><p>乱凪砂在浓重的火药味中醒来时，耳畔仍因爆炸的余波嗡嗡作响。他一点点拨开头顶砖瓦的碎块。不知多久以后，从实验室废墟的卵壳里，初生的雏鸟缓慢地站立起来。</p><p>光线好刺眼。他一时无法适应这样的强度，于是眯起眼睛。隐隐约约地，他看见惨白的天空，灰蒙蒙的尘埃。</p><p>这便是……外面的世界……？</p><p>「不许动！」</p><p>循着喊声，凪砂如梦初醒地垂下头。</p><p>他看见有好多…应该是人吧，正围着自己，枪口和反恐盾牌齐刷刷地对准了他。凪砂迷惑地歪了歪头，他甚至不知道应该对迎接他的这些东西感到恐惧。</p><p>「等一等！——」</p><p>伴随着清亮的命令声，无所顾忌地在黑衣人中推出一条道路的，是一名青年。凪砂的视线被他吸引。透过青年的防毒面具，他看见后边一双宝石般的眼睛；而那双眼睛也正毫无回避地注视着自己。</p><p>「我说你们啊都太草木皆兵了，谁敢给我开个枪试试看啊？」青年指责着整个部队，一边走近并袒护着凪砂，「他明明还好好地活着吧？作为一个和我一样的人类，好好地活着呢。」</p><p>人类……原来如此，我也是人类啊。这个念头仿佛有魔力，使凪砂沉浸其中，思绪渐渐飘远；直到他感到自己的脸被一双柔软的手托起。这是他第一次被他人的肌肤触碰，而不是隔着塑胶手套。</p><p>「我的名字叫巴日和，叫我日和就行。你叫什么？」</p><p>叫做巴日和的青年，有如太阳一般耀眼。他仅仅是站在凪砂面前，就在白色的世界里晕开了斑斓的色彩。</p><p>无法移开视线。他的目光、他的模样，好似要灼伤他的视网膜一样炽热，却又那般不容抗拒。相隔数厘米的对视，凪砂几乎能看清自己在日和瞳孔里的倒影、和他眼底的无限星河。</p><p>在那瞬间，有什么东西不留痕迹地在身体深处留下了镌印。</p><p>「凪砂。乱凪砂。」</p><p>凪砂用许久未曾发声的、略带沙哑的嗓音回应他。</p><p> </p><p>经过全面检查，研究团队判定乱凪砂是拥有对Apocalypse病毒完全免疫的个体。这个消息让中心区的幸存者都为之沸腾。他是治愈的解药，是上帝给予的恩赏，人类重新取回过往荣光的希望。</p><p>日和也很高兴，但不是因为凪砂有特殊免疫。</p><p>「凪砂，凪砂，坐到我旁边来。」</p><p>寡言的青年便听话地过来，在日和轻拍的地方坐下，用期待而安宁的视线看着他。</p><p>「凪砂，我给你讲故事吧。这里的故事，你哪些没有听过？」</p><p>困惑地仰望书架的青年说：「这些是故事？……我都没有听过。」</p><p>「嗯！那就从……这本开始吧！」从书架里随便拿出一本书，《海的女儿》。日和皱了皱眉，但仍然保持着微笑，马上翻开书念起来。</p><p>「在海的深处……」</p><p>「……小人鱼爱上了王子！但她没有双腿，不能走到岸上。于是她命令巫婆给她变出了双腿，从此她和王子幸福快乐地生活在一起。完。」日和满意地合上书，分明后面还剩一半的页数没有念。</p><p>凪砂的表情没有明显的变化，但确实流露出几分惊讶。</p><p>「凪砂，喜欢吗？」「嗯……总觉得有哪里不对劲……我还以为一定会是巫婆让小人鱼用什么条件换取双腿然后王子认不出人鱼是救命恩人要和别人结婚的发展……」</p><p>日和用奇怪地表情盯住凪砂。</p><p>「你确定你没有听过这个故事？」「确定，没有。」凪砂认真地答复。其实不用问，日和本来也相信当然没有，因为凪砂是不会对他说谎的。</p><p>「嗯，没关系的。因为小人鱼是海的公主，公主想要做什么都是被允许的。」日和转换了话题，「呐凪砂，等这次的事情解决以后，我们一起去什么地方玩吧。大海，你没见过吧？」</p><p>「……嗯，没见过。」凪砂低下头，注视着擅自枕到他大腿上的日和。凪砂穿的是日和的衣服，现在的他散发着与日和一样的软绵绵的香气。</p><p>「大海可是超漂亮的！有雪一样细的沙滩，还有海螺和珊瑚……」日和的声音渐渐轻下去。「……谢谢你，凪砂。」他突然说。</p><p>凪砂歪了歪头，这是他没有跟上对话的表示；但还是回答说：「日和。我也，很感谢你。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 02 陷落</p><p> </p><p>中心城区。</p><p>自带空气滤网的庇护所在以前就早已建好。这多少会让人怀疑，整起事件或是有所预谋的。但怀疑又如何呢？如今的幸存者们，只要能活命便不会有其他怨言。</p><p>庇护所的地下室，有最先进的科研团队与设备。自从他们从病毒来源的实验室废墟中找到那位自带免疫的原实验体，解药的研发就在加急进行中。</p><p>身处绝望的深渊，哪怕再小的希望也会被无限放大，让人过度亢奋。取回昔日的荣光，似乎一夜之间变得触手可及。</p><p>中心城区剩余的军力并不多。原本，国家军队的八成驻扎于远离中心城的各个分部。所幸庇护所武装完备，数百人的中央军也足以从变异人手中守下这最后的方舟。</p><p>本应该是这样的。但是，意外与不可测才是人类的特性。</p><p>「我自罚、自罚三杯。」「喂你是在趁机多喝酒吧！」</p><p>黄昏时分，没有监控的天台上，三五成群赌博的守卫。酒臭最浓的男人在哄堂大笑中摇晃着起身。「已经这个时间哩。我、嗝，我去值班了……」</p><p>深夜，在滤网故障以及空气检测异常的交替警报声中，警备室扶椅把手边垂下的手臂，像是突然苏醒一般，肌肉开始痉挛，扭曲成异常的角度。</p><p> </p><p>日和的睡梦被摇醒。</p><p>「日和，你听，这是什么声音？」</p><p>被叫醒的青年迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛，但在听清警报时立刻清醒过来。「这是、可怎么会……？」日和从床上翻身而起，光着脚扑向中央控制台，唤醒监控系统。</p><p>「骗、人、的吧……」日和跌坐进靠椅，双目圆睁，扶着额头将前发向后捋去。显示屏里，上百个监控影像轮流映在他瞪大的眼里，日和得出让他绝望的结论。</p><p>「日和，你还好吗？」凪砂走近他。尚未失灵的监控里所示的景象，变异人正在大肆破坏庇护所里的设施，幸存者们要么被从房间里拖出来、要么转变为变异人走出来。</p><p>是地狱。凪砂和日和不约而同地想。</p><p>日和试图联络他的守卫，但是没有回应。突然，房间门遭到一记重击，像是什么人摔到了门上。</p><p>「哇！」日和手足无措地大喊，「他们已经到门口了！怎么办，凪砂！」</p><p>「冷静一点，日和。」凪砂握住紧紧抓着自己衣袖的日和的手，让他平缓呼吸：「你的房间位于最深处，保护措施是最森严的，也有独立的空气滤网。而且从监控情况来看，变异人还没有到这片区域。」</p><p>「你说得对、我来看一下门外情况……」日和爬回控制台，从上百个小窗口中找到他门外的那一个。但监视器似乎因为刚才的撞击损坏了，屏幕里只能看到大片雪花。</p><p>急促的敲门声。「巴殿下、请让我进来吧，我没有被感染！」门外有人在求救。</p><p>「怎么办，日和，让他进来吗？」凪砂问道，一边伸手做出佯要开门的动作。</p><p>伸出的手臂被拉住了。仿佛是在头脑产生意识以前，日和的身体就擅自做出了行动——阻止凪砂可能使他们陷入危险的行动。连日和自己都有些惊讶，下意识的反应竟会如此迅速。</p><p>「……不行。如果外面还有变异人怎么办？如果他已经被咬了却隐瞒不报怎么办？……门，不能开。」</p><p>凪砂点点头，收回手。只要是日和的意见，他都没有异议。于是他远离门边，从应急柜里取出防毒面具，让仍呆站在原地的日和戴上。门外，仍未放弃的恳求伴随着频率渐缓的敲门声，渐渐染上了绝望的哭腔，但凪砂对此充耳不闻。</p><p>「日和？」他担忧的眼神投向的是另一侧。</p><p>「对不起啊……对不起啊……」日和盯着地面，紧抱着颤抖的双臂，轻声喃喃。</p><p>这点音量，门外的人肯定是听不见的，也不知日和是在向谁道歉。</p><p>曾经连热水壶都摸不到的小少爷，人生首次被置于如此岌岌可危的境地。那些只在屏幕里出现过的、面目骇人、牙上沾满唾沫与血的变异人，此刻正在保他安全的庇护所里肆虐。“安全”这个词已然是个笑话了。</p><p>不仅如此。更使日和受到冲击的是，他终于意识到在自己的生命受到威胁的关头，他的第一反应也是舍弃他人、保全自己。</p><p>他不停地对自己说，现在只要踏错一步，自己也会变成那副样子；所以哪怕只是微小的可能性，他也不敢冒险去开门。</p><p>可是，这样的自己又和以往他指责的人们有什么区别呢？不如说，以往躲在最安全的房间里的自己，说出的要救人的任性言语只是何不食肉糜罢了。以往的自己，只是没看清现实和自己的鸵鸟而已。</p><p>自责之间，门外的恳求声急转成撕裂夜晚的凄厉的尖叫。「救命！不要过来、不要过来！」</p><p>凪砂和日和面对面坐在门的另一侧。一扇门的距离外，野兽般的吼叫与人类的惨叫交杂在一起。</p><p>凪砂捂住日和的耳朵，让颤抖的他抬起头看向自己。「你没有做错。」他柔和而坚定地说。如果开了门，现在发出惨叫的可能就是他们了。</p><p>「我知道。」日和的眼里只剩下无力，「但是，也算不上正确。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 03 援军</p><p> </p><p>没有星星，却有一枚红色的闪烁点缀在夜空。一架军用直升机正在接近中心城区。</p><p>如果说哪里最可能有庇护所，那一定是中心城，七种茨是这样猜测的。他在军用越野车和直升机中选择了后者，因为他想短暂地摘下防毒面具，呼吸一下上空的新鲜空气。</p><p>一切正如他所想，在全国国民眼皮子底下展开的恶毒计划中，也包括他从空中观测到的中心城构造与官方地图的几处不符之处。茨问候了一句搞国防的老狐狸们，尽管他们很可能都已经是死人了。</p><p>不过他还不能即刻去探索。现在是深夜，他在直升机上就能看清大批活动中的变异人。已经有一些变异人注意到了他，偶尔会追着直升机小跑一段。此时降落无疑是主动跳进他们的嘴里。</p><p>只是燃油不知道能不能撑住啊……茨盯着在归零边缘试探的仪表盘指针，心里拜托它行个好。同时，他也开始在地图上未标注的可疑建筑中寻找备用迫降点。</p><p>一栋建筑吸引了茨的注意。它的楼层不高，却有面积无比合适的降落平台。除了没有H字样的喷漆，简直就是专为直升机而设计。</p><p>是地雷还是头奖？燃油储量已不容茨再作犹豫。他戴回防毒面具，操纵直升机稳定悬浮于那栋建筑的上空，在螺旋桨掀起的旋风中心缓缓降落。</p><p>天台通向建筑内部的门从另一侧被反锁了。茨尝试着推了两下，但估计是足以对应变异人的坚固度，纹丝不动。</p><p>茨在天台上蹓跶了一圈，最后在一个角落停下脚步。他蹲下身，拾起地上一张尚未落灰的小卡片。翻转过来，是红桃4的扑克牌，茨顺手把它插进上衣左胸的口袋。</p><p>他的视线随后又被扑克牌附近的一面方形物体吸引。翻过来一看，是一面镜子。为什么会有这种东西？茨将它伸出天台栏杆外，通过镜面反射摸清了建筑外壁上窗户的位置。</p><p>这之后就很简单了，是茨在军校经常做的训练。把绳索一端的挂钩固定在栏杆上，另一端固定在腰带，沿着建筑的外墙下行；最后猛蹬墙壁，荡开一段距离，利用摆动的力量破窗而入。</p><p>伴随着清脆而粗暴的碎裂声，玻璃碎块在半空中翻转，皓洁的月光下有如水晶般剔透发亮。凌厉的目光如箭般穿透阻碍视线的碎片，锚定在被响动引来的变异人身上。在落地以前，茨已迅捷地架起冲锋枪，丝毫不给它们近身的机会。</p><p>其实在看到窗户没有拉下防护钢板的时候，他已大概预见了这个结局，是以战斗态势突入的。尽管做好了最坏的打算，但建筑内果真有变异人的事实还是让茨有些失望。他仅剩的期待是能在这里找到些许情报。</p><p>这里的变异人比起军队里那些家伙还算稍好对付些，或许是因为战斗的本能更弱。话虽如此，在地形不明的战场作战还是有些吃力。茨计算着子弹的余量，谨慎地在建筑内移动。</p><p> </p><p>凪砂抬起头。他不知怎么安慰日和，只有不松开紧握的手。说天亮就会好了？天亮也不能把变异人驱赶出去，现在庇护所恐怕已遭到不可逆的毁损。方才日和已经尝试了开启应急廊内紫外灯，但似乎导联在哪里断路了，没能产生任何效果。</p><p>凪砂能免疫的吧，凪砂找个机会逃出去就可以了。日和这么对他说了。但凪砂觉得就算自己出去也没有什么意义。</p><p>从声音来判断，门外变异人的数量还在不断增加。他们大约已是整幢建筑里仅剩的活人了。还会有奇迹发生吗？这么想着的时候，凪砂注意到了监控中的异变。他轻声唤醒靠在他肩上的日和。</p><p>实时影像中，一名身着军装、头戴防毒面具的男子正身姿矫健地与变异人对抗。似乎连背后都长了眼睛，从四面八方攻来的变异人无一能够近他的身。他射出的每一发子弹都正中脖颈——目标是生命中枢的脑干，是确实能杀死变异人的方法。</p><p>毫无疑问，这是日和从未见过的漂亮动作。「这不是中央军的军装，他是从哪里来的？」</p><p>凪砂打开了对全所的广播：「那个……外来者。如果你能听见，请做出回应。」</p><p>监控里的军人暂停了前进，迅速理解了状况，转向监视器敬了一个标准的军礼。</p><p>「这里是乱凪砂。在一楼的大厅，有这栋建筑的地形图。我在顶楼走廊最深处的中央控制室，请求援助。」「还有巴日和！」</p><p>凪砂将外来者或许需要的情报通过广播全部传递出去，并在看见他丢掉最后一串子弹带后适时地告知他军备库的位置和密码。</p><p>「再往前进就是中央控制室，我所知的情况是有许多敌人。之后的监控损坏了，我不能再给你指示。请容我向你道谢，无论你是否选择继续前进，无论结果如何。」</p><p>军人的脚步放缓了，犹豫片刻，又一次致礼。凪砂猜不透那人在想什么，只是目送他从最后一个监控中消失的背影，惊叹竟有这样愿以命相搏来救他们的勇士。</p><p>门外，震耳欲聋的射击声响起来，嚎叫声逐渐低下去。最后，枪声也停了。门被精确而有力地敲了三下，因隔着防毒面具而模糊、却精神十足的声音在门外响起。</p><p>「参见乱阁下、巴殿下。陆军情报部S区分部第一小队队长，不才七种茨，前来报道！」</p><p> </p><p>【经茨审查可以公开的情报A0001】</p><p>传播途径主要为体液，感染以人类为首的灵长目动物，偶可感染犬科；较弱地通过空气传播感染人类。潜伏期短。感染后诱发宿主变异，症状包括极度畏光（紫外线）、毛发脱落、社交与智力丧失、极具攻击性、心率与血压升高、肌肉爆发力增强等。有一定致死性。已知药物均无明显疗效。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 04 再起</p><p> </p><p>日出后，他们做的第一件事就是清理尸体。听说凪砂对病毒有全面免疫时，茨的眼睛都在发亮。</p><p>「实在是不情之请，但能否劳烦阁下用货车把这些变异人的尸体运去火葬呢？腐烂的尸体太容易成为传染源了。」</p><p>对于指派凪砂去工作，日和显得不是那么高兴。确实是茨在危急关头救下了他们，他展现出的实力也让人心服口服，但也太快反客为主了吧。「那不行，真是抱歉呢。」日和略带坏心眼地插嘴道，「凪砂他不会开车。」</p><p>「那可真是……」茨的镜片闪了闪，「那么就由在下来教阁下开车吧！另外，据报告记载的数据，紫外线照射一小时可以达到完全的消毒效果。凌晨时在下已把电路修好了，外出的时间殿下正好可以开紫外灯消毒。」</p><p>好，现在连自己都要听从指挥。日和觉得茨和自己的相性不能更糟了。</p><p>所以在看到他们回来时毒蛇是扶着墙进门的，日和还有一点点幸灾乐祸。</p><p>「日和，我们回来了。」凪砂愉快地打招呼，「开车很有趣。下次你也一起——」「殿下，在下强烈建议您不要搭阁下的车……纸袋纸袋……呕……」</p><p>在这之后茨休息的时间中，凪砂和日和统计了庇护所的损毁状况。病毒似乎是从故障的滤网传进内部的，因此外墙和大门都没有损伤。但是内部的状况就有些惨不忍睹：尽管看不顺眼，墙壁上的血迹、抓痕和弹痕倒是小事；麻烦的是散乱的物件、可能再也无法归类的书面资料、和茨突破时在窗户上留下的大洞。</p><p>「东西可以慢慢整理，这扇窗户就舍弃掉吧，我们现在不可能新配玻璃了。」日和拉下钢板帘，将四周锁死，不可避地感到几分可惜。「本来从这里可以看到地平线呢。」</p><p>「就算看不到了，太阳也依旧会升起的。」凪砂说。</p><p> </p><p>茨仰卧在折叠床上，双手枕在脑后，盘算着接下来的计划。遇见凪砂和日和是他预期外的收获。日和自不必说，巴家的人就是权利的象征，也是他昨晚决心冲进控制室的原因；凪砂拥有对病毒的免疫力，如果茨继续未完的研究，能制出解药也说不定。</p><p>茨已经去过地下的实验室，异变发生时原本的科研班早已离开，设备都保存完好真是万幸。有这二人作为搭档、这个庇护所作为基地，他的前路似乎也有了光亮。</p><p>不过要完成解药，人力资源缺乏是个很大的问题。日和和凪砂都不像有这方面的专业知识，只凭茨一个人少说也要花上几个月。更不必说除了研发解药，他还得分出精力去做别的事情。</p><p>「毒蛇——肚子饿了！你会做饭的吧？」推门而入的日和和凪砂理所当然地坐下来等待上菜。茨揉了揉额角，从床上坐起来。他的休息时间结束了。别的事情，指的就是照顾两位自理能力为零的新朋友，</p><p>而且少爷是真的难伺候，给他起绰号倒罢了，听听这说的都是什么话：「咕……这是什么，根本咽不下去。」</p><p>茨面带微笑，心想自己是军人，又不是职业厨师。他还挺满意自己的手艺的，如果要证据，另一边的凪砂就吃得很香。</p><p> </p><p>凪砂对于被带进实验室已经习以为常，但茨的做法他还是第一次见。「茨，你就这样一直看文章吗？」「非常抱歉。愚钝如在下，对这个项目完全不理解，不得不从头学起。」翻阅着过去实验记录的茨头也不抬地说。</p><p>凪砂点头，实验室内的沉默持续了片刻。他突然又格外严肃地再次开口，把本以为话题已经结束的茨吓到了：「茨你非常聪明，完全不愚钝。」</p><p>茨抬头瞥了他一眼，似是欲言又止。</p><p>「我之前只交过日和一个朋友，对这种事情不太了解。但我总觉得，茨在刻意和我们保持距离。」</p><p>「怎么会呢，」茨笑了两声，从正在看的一段的最开头重新读起，「在下可是非常想和阁下与殿下搞好关系的。在下之前在军营也是很擅长交朋友的。」</p><p>「……抱歉。」「嗯？为什么事情？」「你一定很痛苦吧。那么多朋友，却只有自己活了下来。」</p><p>茨的头埋得很低，凪砂看不清他的表情，于是他自顾自继续说下去。</p><p>「因为如果日和不在了，我大概会没办法坚持下去……茨，很坚强。」</p><p>「……对阁下来说，朋友是这样的存在吗？」</p><p>「朋友是最重要的人。」凪砂平静而坚定地说。这是日和教会他的东西。</p><p>茨摘下眼镜擦拭着镜片，露出轻描淡写的神情：「那阁下的朋友真是教人羡慕呢。」</p><p>「也想让茨成为我的朋友。」凪砂直视着没有镜片阻挡的茨的双眼。茨的动作停下了，与他对视了数秒，但很快移开了目光。</p><p>「那么，我会努力的。」茨自言自语般地说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 05  心音</p><p> </p><p>冷雨被冰刀般的阴风裹挟着打湿了地板。壁炉和火柴触手可及，日和却不敢去点燃。变异人噼里啪啦的光脚跑动声和飞溅的水花声从难以彻底闭合的窗户缝隙漏进来，但更响的却是他的心跳与呼吸。好像恐惧的来源不是室外，而是他自己一样。</p><p>蜷缩在墙角的日和将怀中的小狗抱得更紧了些，尽管发抖更厉害的是他自己。护目镜内侧以几乎赶上心率的节奏一次次腾起雾气。明明已经做了想做的事，不留遗憾了才对，自己的心却仍然乱作一团。</p><p>自从那晚起，凪砂不是被茨拉去做实验就是在整理狼藉之余读书，乐此不疲。他读书的速度很快，以至于日和和茨都不相信他真的有在看。当凪砂一字不差地复述出书里的原话后，茨便毫不吝惜褒美之辞了，顺便强烈请求在研究对象中追加他的大脑。</p><p>而面对日和的关于读书意义的疑问，凪砂回答说：「因为这些文字是人类的遗产。」他正在以自己的方式缅怀人文，哀悼那晚逝去的生命。</p><p>总之，日和只能一个人找事做了。</p><p>正是在这样百无聊赖的某一天，被他当作玩具的无线电台里蹦出了一个陌生的声音。日和回过神，急忙回旋调频按钮，却扑了个空，再也捕捉不到沙沙杂声以外的信号。</p><p>是幻听？梦境？不，他的确听见了什么。只是他没能听清，甚至也不确定那是否是语言的音节。</p><p>日和几乎要把旋钮拧掉了，他变得执着得不像他自己。思绪日夜牵着那一闪而逝的声音，连茨做的食物都毫无怨言地吃了下去。</p><p>一个近乎渺茫的可能性，好似一滴墨水溶进水里。可一旦察觉它的存在，就愈发感到“啊，正是如此”，逐渐地相信整抔水都被染成了墨水的颜色。</p><p>日和明白这极不理智。尤其是在经历过近在咫尺的恐吓后，他身体的每一处都在极力抵抗此刻的好奇心。</p><p>他来到了一扇发出沙沙声的门前，原来这是个门形的电台。我来了。你想告诉我什么？日和不自觉地屏息。他瞧见自己的右手正握在门把上，而左手在试图将右手拉开。</p><p>「巴殿下！请让我进来吧！——救命！」</p><p>日和惊醒。他的睡衣湿透了。</p><p>噩梦后的清晨，他将自己的决定告诉了茨。毒蛇推了推眼镜：「在下确实可以推算出发信的大致位置。只是殿下，如此无谋之事，您确定要这么做？阁下知道的话……」</p><p>「凪砂肯定会阻止我，不用你说。」日和甩甩手，像以往那样摆出不以为然的姿态。为什么会这般确信呢？分明此前的凪砂从未反对过他。日和嘲笑自己，或许因为他也知道这将是他做的最坏的决定。</p><p>但也是最正确的，因为这是巴日和决定要做的事。</p><p> </p><p>声音信号的来源，M区，所谓的贫民区，是病毒最早大规模爆发的地区之一。本就混乱的城市环境使此地涌现了短暂的暴动，并被武装部队无言地镇压，这是日和之前从新闻里了解到的。</p><p>驶上这片土地，日和恍惚间看见了半个月前游行者们的残影。推搡、尖啸、哭喊、死亡。不，这里分明只剩下被遗弃的城市废墟而已。</p><p>根据计划，日和有五个小时在M区寻找“那个声音”。在那之后，无论是否有结果，都必须立即返回中心城。这是茨许诺帮他瞒过凪砂的时间条件。</p><p>「如果殿下无法在天黑前及时回来，危险程度想必也不用在下提醒您。」茨一边埋怨着“押上了阁下对在下的信任”，一边帮日和制定了搜寻计划。</p><p>「但凡有点脑子的幸存者，一定会选择视野开阔、周遭设施便利之处作据点。」</p><p>日和打开茨做好标记的地图，从摇下的车窗里探出头，与眼前的地形对比，再三确定自己的方位。眼前的房屋确实是预测的据点之一，但肉眼可辨的破败已明示这里许久无人问津。</p><p>日和本来也没期待一发命中。然而随着地图上尚未划去的标记一点点减少，内心的不安占据的面积逐渐放大。日和也留意到天色的变化，像是要刻意印证他的不安，比正常的日落时间暗得更快，便不由得提高了车速。</p><p>终于来到下一个标记点，呈现在日和眼前的是一间外观简陋的矮平房。「这里……」</p><p>虽然穷酸死了，但毫无疑问散发着生活的气息！虽然穷酸死了呢！</p><p>门后传来犬吠声。里面一阵闹腾后，上锁的房门奇迹般地打开了。一条毫不认生的棕毛小狗叼着栓在门把上的拉绳，站在玄关口冲日和欢快地甩着小尾巴。</p><p>自病毒爆发以来，触摸这样的小动物还是第一次；然而柔软的触感带来的慰藉和喜悦没能持续太久。项圈上刻着“玛丽”的小狗引日和来到空饲料盆边。连水盆也是干的。日和捻着干燥的指尖，大约懂了什么，无奈地轻抚无忧无虑的玛丽。</p><p>这间房子里没有留下一张相片，就连唯一的镜子也碎得彻底，就像是房子的主人不愿看清自己的倒映。日历上画圈的日子永远停在了数天前的周五，正是日和收到信号的那一天。日和不知道这里的住客经历了什么，甚至不知道他的长相，却怅然得仿佛错失一位多年好友。</p><p>从身后卷来的阴风使日和为之一惊。抬眼望去，云间投下的最后一束光芒竟已被吞噬殆尽。不期而至的镣铐，将他的手脚与心都禁锢在这间小房子里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 06  归还</p><p> </p><p>「啊呀，不愧是阁下！恐怕连图书馆也比不上阁下的头脑存储量呀！」「茨？你今天来得比以往早了。」</p><p>七种茨心想阁下总是在某些方面敏锐得惊人。为了避免阁下起疑，这里还是应该顺着他说下去。「正是！在下今天的预计实验量非常多，占用阁下的阅读时间实乃不得已之举！」</p><p>凪砂将一枚泛黄的书签小心夹进几乎要掉页的旧书里，仿佛在执行什么神圣的仪式。「那么，现在就去吧。」他合上书，往茨示意的方向走去。</p><p>茨专心向培养皿中注入样品时，凪砂站在实验室的窗边向外眺望。</p><p>「茨，你看窗外。」他说。</p><p>天色冥冥。铅色的云块沉沉欲坠，遥远恒星给予的恩赏被覆压得无从喘息。在已然荒凉的路面上扫过暗浊的风与碎石飞沙。</p><p>「真是突变风云……还未曾见过这么坏的天气呢，我应该去把窗都关上……茨、你怎么了？」</p><p>若非茨戴着口罩，凪砂就会看见他发青的面色了。茨条件反射地假笑着推诿过去，下一秒却追悔莫及。</p><p>冷静、七种茨，你不是没遇到过计划外的突发状况，他对自己说。现在要优先确认殿下的安危，则势必会与约定产生冲突。在这一点上，茨对于打破约定没有任何迟疑。</p><p>凪砂首先怀疑听觉在欺骗自己，浅笑着让茨重复一遍；在茨解释第二遍的途中，他身上却倏地爆发出令人胆战心惊的威压。那惯常温雅的青年此刻一言不发，有如竖起鬃毛的雄狮——不，是被浑身萦绕着不详黑雾的死神附了身。</p><p>嗅到危险的茨本能地退远一步，但骇人的戾气只失控了短短几秒，在触及茨之前便消逝得无影无踪。凪砂又回归了一如即往的沉着，仿佛方才的煞气只是茨的臆想一般。</p><p>「茨。现在你有什么办法联系上日和、或者确定他的准确方位吗？」</p><p>「……是、阁下！殿下的车是中央军编制内的，有定位系统和无线通讯设备，从主控制台应该可以取得联系！」</p><p>茨话音刚落，凪砂已然只留下背影和足音。</p><p>「呼叫没有应答。另外，车的定位从刚才开始一直没有变过。」中央控制室里，凪砂向迟来的茨说。</p><p>「那么殿下应该是在车附近的某个地方。在下方才已经备好了车和武器，阁下是要……」茨的右肩背着枪械包，左手举起钥匙。</p><p>「不、茨。我们不开车去。」凪砂异常从容地摘下耳机，「我们用你的直升机。」</p><p>凪砂的话如雷贯耳，茨险些被自己绊倒。他试图向凪砂说明雨天飞行的安全隐患，这与他在军校里的规章相悖；但凪砂思考的更多，简直要反过来将茨说服了。</p><p>「并不只是节省时间。没有日光，必然有变异人在地面上活动。在这种场合下，我以为空路会更具优势。我也了解过茨的直升机是有防雷电和积冰的最新型号。」</p><p>凪砂观察着仍在犹豫的茨，补充道：「当然，我理解茨对可见度的疑虑。如果茨对飞行技术没有自信的话，也就只能驾车去了。」</p><p>茨扶了扶眼镜。刚才那个是挑衅吧？显而易见的挑衅吧？「正是如此，阁下。在下对自己拙劣的技术毫无自信可言。」茨将手中的车钥匙拍到桌上推远，眯起眼睛向凪砂逼近一步：「所以阁下您，是否有足够的勇气和觉悟登上在下的直升机，将生死托付与在下呢？」</p><p> </p><p>直升机探照灯打亮的圆形区域中心，茨沿着绳梯爬下，为日和系上安全绳。竟有几分像舞台聚光灯的效果。他们也确实是焦点中心，光亮区以外，满是畏光的变异人在虎视眈眈。</p><p>「没想到你会来接我啊，毒蛇君。这样就又被你救了一次，真不甘心啊——」「比起这个，殿下，这条狗是怎么回事？」</p><p>日和把玛丽举过头顶：「嗯嗯～玛丽就是我的目标喔。救援大成功，今天也是好日和～」</p><p>「您是否在说那是狗发出的信号？狗已经能够使用无线电了吗？失礼。」茨发出一声嗤笑，又立刻严肃下来推开日和，举起枪向他身后试图冒险扑进光亮区的变异人射出一弹，「还是先进直升机再说吧。」他按下了收缩绳梯的按钮。</p><p>「喂，毒蛇君。直升机，谁在控制？」日和变了脸色。</p><p>「……咳。在下还没有告诉阁下您跑来M区的原因，您可以趁现在想个说辞。」</p><p> </p><p>「在下隐瞒了真相，阁下不为此生气吗？」「什么？直升机里噪音很大，你说响一点！」</p><p>「阁下不生气吗！」茨几乎是在喊。「对啊！你不生气吗！」顶着凌乱发型的日和也从后面凑上来了。如此近的物理距离，却不得不以这种方式交流，实在有些好笑。</p><p>凪砂也笑了。应该是要生气的吧。不过现在，他只剩下对在他身边、能给予他“生气”这种情绪的二人的感谢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 07  GODDAMN我的狗呢</p><p> </p><p>像这样的日子已经将近半个月了。</p><p>涟纯知道这不正常的生活不会永远持续下去，这是支撑他度过每个漫长夜晚的信念。虽然不明白变异的成因，但明显也是活物，而非活死人。根据近来路面上残骸的增多，纯猜测它们也需要食物才能存活，而开始同类相食则很可能意味着它们已抵达饥饿的极限。</p><p>变异人数量会减少，这是好事；但一想到以后剩下的变异人都将是在竞争中取胜的强者，纯还是不敢高兴得过早。</p><p>「如果它们真的能够都饿死……我是不是会作为最后的人类死去？从此地球上再也没有这个物种了？」纯趴在床上问玛丽。玛丽湿湿的鼻尖在纯耳边呼气，把他逗笑了。笑够之后，他长叹一口气。</p><p>不过，那也得是以他能活到变异人全部饿死为前提的担忧。而生活总是在意想不到的地方使绊。</p><p>纯的车是家里留下的。由于平日里精于保养，外观还算不上旧，其实也有好些年头。本来他也可以自由地换辆免费新车，但纯一直没有这样做。</p><p>旧车的后座上，有他尚很年幼时家族旅游的日子，把母亲准备的便当打翻在座椅上留下的、写作污渍的回忆。纯趴在方向盘上，他的指腹滑过边缘被磨得光亮的地方。家人的温度——这么说有些矫情，他和家里的关系并没有那么好。但纯对这辆车确实有不可割舍的情感。</p><p>所以这辆车在超市门口抛锚的时候，纯选择尝试修理而不是抛弃它。</p><p>事实证明，在特殊情况，比如城市里有变异人出没时，在没有把握的事上浪费时间是错误的决定。纯没有预料到他此刻的选择将会在之后的整整两天都把他困在车里寸步难行。</p><p>从皱巴巴的说明手册中抬起头时，时间已不允许他跨出车门了。少顷，荒废的建筑里、下水道口里和地下铁道口里开始有变异人爬出来。</p><p>纯不得已，钻到汽车后座，给自己和枪一个能略微舒展的空间。好消息是，根据纯先前的观察，变异人只会追运动的物体；对于汽车房屋之类的设施，最初它们还有破坏的倾向，现在已趋于习惯无视。看来今天是回不去了，他只盼玛丽能乖乖地等着。</p><p>纯睁开眼时，知道现在是早上六点。他有些惊讶于自己昨晚竟能在撕咬声中入眠。</p><p>他仰起头看向窗外，视线撞上一对只剩眼白的眼睛。纯手忙脚乱地摸到扳机，而那颗头颅已经缓缓地滑下去，在玻璃上留下一道黑色的血迹。</p><p>纯放下枪，一阵恶寒。现在相比这辆车，他更想确认居处和玛丽是否安全。可是车外的情况却不如他想得那么好。</p><p>日光不温不火。纯从未在这种天气近距离观察过变异人：本应属于黑暗的它们没有撤退回建筑内部或地下铁，而是蹲踞在墙角的阴影里。</p><p>GODDAMN，纯默默地咒骂。他单方面地和阴影里的变异人对峙到太阳落山，也未能盼到它们离开。他从未被评价过“性格阳光”，如此渴望见到太阳还是第一遭。他的玛丽该饿坏了。</p><p>夜晚，建筑内又走出了更多的变异人。纯隐隐意识到，它们之间已经构成了某种阶级关系。白天不能进入建筑的变异人，正是在夜晚的搏斗中居于下风的那一批。</p><p>纯粹得如同野兽一样，是全凭力量比拼决定的等级。纯突然对现代人类建立阶级的手段产生好奇。如果人类之间的关系也这般纯粹，他的前半段人生会是什么样呢？会更好吗？纯用回忆与不切实际的妄想充满自己的大脑，试图缓解紧绷的神经。</p><p>被困在车里的第三天不仅没有变好，甚至还开始下雨。接近正午时，纯才被雨声吵醒。将近四十小时被封闭于狭小的空间，他的生物钟变得异常也无可厚非。不过反正没有太阳，醒了也是白醒，纯自嘲着。</p><p>终于，当雨后重现的阳光逼尽墙角的最后一点阴影时，纯感动得只差跃上车顶讴歌它了。他翻身骑上一辆从途经的商店里弄到的摩托，直奔居所。</p><p>然而城市的另一头，他的家中却发生了某种异变。距离家门数米，横布着毫无例外脑干中弹的变异人尸体。然而这些尸体给纯带来的期待与疑惑，都无法与他发现玛丽消失时的恐慌相提并论。</p><p>那些证明其他活人存在的弹孔本应该给他希望。翻遍了家中每一个角落的青年，面无表情地跌坐在沙发上。就好像直到这个瞬间，他才终于意识到早该明白的事实：他的家——多么平凡而理所应当的词汇啊——如今只有他一个人了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 08 汇合</p><p> </p><p>变异人的尸体堆在涟纯的家门前。涟纯坐在门前的台阶上发了一会儿呆，隐隐察觉尸体的堆叠看似散乱，却也有些模式可言。</p><p>总体看来，尸体以他所在的大门位置为中心，向屋外放射状分布，数量外稀内密。涟纯眯起一只眼，向前伸出双手比划，在脑内模拟事发当时的来龙去脉。</p><p>没错。应该是被什么人所吸引，让变异人朝自己家门口一窝蜂地涌来。但纯无法理解之处在于，这些变异人只是挤到门口就停止了脚步。他现在坐着的台阶和房屋里面都完好无损，没有半点暴力侵入的痕迹。</p><p>有什么东西把他们挡住了。纯抽了抽嘴角。他唯一确定的是，自己家不可能有什么超现实的特殊结界或者对变异人力场，否则也不会只剩他一个人了。</p><p>不管到访者是谁，把变异人阻挡在屋外的方法和精准的射杀水平想必都出自他之手。从生存的角度来看，眼下可谓是最佳盟友。</p><p>涟纯不喜欢总纠结于过去的自己。他十分努力地从脑海里滤除要是自己在家、要是没有被困、要是没有修车耽误时间的种种后悔。玛丽很可能被到访者带走了，只为了这个理由，也值得他前行。</p><p>「好，去找神秘的幸存者！」</p><p>他下定决心地站起来，高举一只手喊道。声音在开阔的环境中很快散逸开来，重新归于平静，没有激起半点回应。</p><p>纯才想起来已经没有会屁颠颠循音跟上来的玛丽了。他拍拍自己微红的脸颊，假装刚才的大喊是为自己鼓劲。</p><p>幸运女神在他下定决心向前迈步的时候向他微笑了——或许独自在M区存活至今就已经是运气对纯的特殊优待。</p><p>纯的视线落在脚边的一串未曾见过的钥匙上。</p><p>「原来如此……早该注意到你的。」纯走向先前选择性无视的、停在他家路边的一辆军用级别越野车，像装熟的相识一样拍了拍它干净光亮的车身。</p><p>他没有过多留意它的原因是堆叠在他家门口的尸体显然更抢眼，但现在看来，这辆不速之客也充满了值得关注的要素。</p><p>首先是他只在电视里见过的车型。如果放在和平时代，这种车开来贫穷的M区势必会引起左邻右舍的聚集围观。更不用说牌照上的字样明确指明了它来自中心城区。</p><p>纯对中心城区的印象只有四个字：高不可攀。理论上，如果存在一个避难所，那一定是在中心城区。他也不是没想过去那里寻找救援，但回忆起瘟疫爆发之初的武装镇压和网络瘫痪之前的舆论，他很怀疑那里是否有人愿意对他敞开大门。</p><p>他们都说，是外区市民的暴动加速了病毒的传播和城市的毁灭。真是可笑，如果说错误在谁，那也应该是从天而降的病毒，但似乎找出可以指责的替罪羊让那里的人们更轻松。作为M区的居民，纯觉得那些用坦克和子弹碾压平民的军方更不可理喻。</p><p>纯用捡到的钥匙轻松打开了驾驶室的门。车厢里残留着淡淡的软绵绵的香气，一股子上流社会的气息。他又想起他那辆有久久散不尽的泡面味的车了，或许有生之年还有机会找回它。</p><p>副驾驶座上丟着一张地图。许多地方做了标注，但只有纯的家以及为数不多的地点尚未被划去。到访者显然是有计划地在M区搜寻。</p><p>涟纯猜不透如今来M区的中央城人是什么目的，甚至不知道他们是敌是友，但他别无选择。</p><p>他把玛丽最喜欢的玩具网球揣进了兜里，发动了越野车。</p><p> </p><p>用餐时，巴日和用像是被自贩机吞了五毛钱的口气说：「说起来，我开过去的那辆车就废在那里了耶。」</p><p>正在喝汤的七种茨被呛得剧烈咳嗽。</p><p>乱凪砂嘴上关心了一下茨。因为以前茨被日和的奢侈发言呛到时，他出手帮忙拍背反而起了反作用。</p><p>「日和，我们不能再像这样浪费军备。」凪砂指出。</p><p>日和知道他的潜台词是不能再像这样随便跑出去。「我不是都发过誓了嘛！」他赌气地对罐装牛肉大嚼特嚼。他本来也没有理由再离开庇护所了。</p><p>如果能够带回玛丽的主人，日和或许就能走出那一晚见死不救的阴影。只要有新事件作为证明，就能把过去归结为应对突发情况的失误，洗刷掉令他自己都心生愧疚的历史。</p><p>他是巴日和，他不能容忍和普通人没有什么两样的自己。</p><p>玛丽扒着日和的膝盖向他讨食，它的存在让日和尽管无法释然却也不至于挫败。庇护所有一些为警犬储备的狗粮，日和用餐巾擦擦嘴角，离席去帮玛丽找。</p><p>他经过中央控制室的时候，无意间瞥了一眼发亮的屏幕，以及从左上角朝中央城区高速移动的定位红点。</p><p>「不得了啦！不得了啦啊啊！！」</p><p>凪砂和茨被破门而入的日和惊得从椅子上弹起来。</p><p>日和气喘吁吁地把着门沿：「我留在M区的那辆越野车，自己朝我们开回来啦！」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 09 太阳</p><p> </p><p>「阁下、殿下！在放行外来人员进入庇护所安全区域以前，一定要进行隔离！」</p><p>介于以上理由，驾驶巴日和遗留在M区的越野车抵达中央城区、并在戴着防毒面具前来“迎接”的军人带领下，终于来到庇护所的涟纯，被关在独立房间里狂喷消毒水。</p><p>「GODDAMN！你们是不是还想用紫外线照我？」他捂着鼻子，问钢化玻璃墙对面戴眼镜的青年。</p><p>亮蓝色眼睛的青年推了推眼镜：「哎，多么棒的提议，您可真是说到在下心坎上了！在下跟您或许可以相处得很好啊！」</p><p>他顿了顿，可惜地说：「不过对活人进行那种操作怎么说也太过了。所以等您死了以后，在下再那么做吧！」</p><p>涟纯揉乱了自己的头发。虽然有很多想吐槽的话，最终还是没有讲出口。「我叫涟纯，不用敬语也行。我们年纪差不多吧。」</p><p>「正是如此，涟君！但是年纪与经历并不成正比，因此必要的敬语不可省略！在下七种茨，曾任陆军情报部……」</p><p>「好好……」纯翻了个白眼，茨报出的大串头衔他一只耳朵进一只耳朵出，只觉得这个男人难搞极了。下一秒消毒水差点喷进了他的眼睛。</p><p>「在下还是很敬佩你啊，涟君！」茨的手从按钮上移开，操纵消毒喷剂的机械臂总算停止了运动。「不管怎么说，在没有防护工具的条件下，竟然在病毒蔓延的M区存活至今，你的运气恐怕已经超出人类的范畴了吧，哈哈哈！」</p><p>纯不觉得那有什么好笑的，他默不作声地等茨讲完。</p><p>「但是啊，在下这个人会排除一切阻挡在下生路的绊脚石。所以就算殿下他们表示愿意接纳你，你的好运也必须经过隔离观察的检验才行。」</p><p>纯也理解他们要这么做。比起这座庇护所完备的防卫设施，他放在居所外的几盏照明灯简直不值一提，更不用说以前摸都摸不到的防毒面具。</p><p>茨还在那里大谈潜伏期、空气传播之类的专业术语。纯敏锐地捕捉到他的说法与自己的了解不符合的地方。</p><p>「飞沫传播？」</p><p>「就是像流感那样的咳嗽喷嚏也会传染，没错！不过比起被咬伤、也就是体液传播途径，飞沫传播具有一定的潜伏期，最长要三日后才会开始变异！」</p><p>纯犹豫地指着自己：「我被变异人近距离接触过几次耶，都能闻到那边的口气了。但是都好好的？」</p><p>机械臂又开始移动起来，抓住纯的手腕往他腋下喷消毒水。</p><p>「开心点吧，涟君！只要你平安度过接下来的三天，就证明你真的是运气好。」茨不理会纯的说法，只抛下这样一句话。</p><p>茨离开以后，纯在狭小的隔离室里无聊地抱膝坐下。机械臂已经被收回了天花板隔层里，不然纯还能研究它们来打发时间。他的鼻腔里充斥着消毒水的气味，以至于习惯到不觉得刺鼻了。</p><p>不知过去多久，他被扒拉玻璃的声音和犬吠声吵醒。</p><p>「玛丽？！」他欣喜若狂地跳起来，跪在玻璃墙边与他的狗深情对望。外面的玛丽兴奋地差点撞上玻璃。</p><p>所幸它身后的青年及时把它抱起来。</p><p>「果然你就是玛丽的主人呢。」青年微笑着，居高临下地俯视蹲在地上的涟纯。</p><p>纯在电视上见过这个人。巴日和脸上的微笑与其说是和善不如说是自我陶醉。是典型的中心城区人。</p><p>不过纯在意的是，玛丽和记忆里的样子有些区别。「玛丽的毛怎么变短了？难道她被袭击……」</p><p>「唔唔……」日和单手抱着玛丽，向几乎要把脸贴在玻璃上的纯晃了晃手指。「我才是要问你呢，啊……是叫纯君？你多久没给玛丽洗澡了？」</p><p>纯退缩了一下。他心虚地望着天花板，然后扳起手指。「那个……你也知道……我们那种地方自来水供应很早就断了，只有从超市搬回来的瓶装水。外面环境也不太好，偶尔是会踩到一点血啊泥啊……」</p><p>日和重重地点了两下头，善解人意地说：「嗯，所以玛丽就变成“血腥玛丽”了呢！长毛下面打结太严重，只有剪掉了！纯君，难道你准备对这样好心的日和兴师问罪吗？」</p><p>「………………不敢。」</p><p>纯发现巴日和是个话很多的自来熟。虽然字字句句都有自夸之嫌，但没有那种装模作样的官腔。就像是耀眼过头的太阳，一步步走近他蜷缩在的阴影；但是不仅无害，还带来了久违的温暖。</p><p>纯觉得他还是挺好玩一人，虽然接不上什么话，却也听得很开心。病毒爆发以来，他已经很久没有在录播节目以外听过别人说话了。</p><p>「嗯？没关系，你想怎么叫就怎么叫吧，直接叫名字也可以啦。只要别学毒蛇就好。」</p><p>日和把七种茨叫作毒蛇，纯乐得咬了舌头。</p><p>「那……我可以叫阿日前辈吗？」</p><p>「哦呀？我说了叫名字就可以了喔？」</p><p>纯尴尬地挠挠下巴。对刚认识的人直呼名字还是有些困难，而且对方还是那个巴氏的人。</p><p>日和似乎看穿了他的疑虑，没有再说什么，接受了“阿日前辈”的称呼。他抬起手腕，哪怕是看手表时也没有低下始终高昂的头。</p><p>「虽然我本来就不赞成隔离你啦，和毒蛇约定的时间终于也快到了呢。一个人坚持到现在的纯君很强大不是吗？嘛当然比不上我呢。……再多拿出一点自信如何？」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10 会议</p><p> </p><p>伙伴又多了一个人，乱凪砂对此当然非常高兴。而且，也是第一次有人管他叫“阿凪前辈”。</p><p>「从对世界的了解程度上，我还远远算不上前辈就是了。」凪砂说。</p><p>不那么欢迎涟纯的到来的，似乎只有七种茨一个人。他无数次试图打断那三个正玩到兴头上的人（加一条狗）。</p><p>「别看她个子这么小，可是超强的哦~」「好棒，玛丽！在这里，再跳一次！」「汪！」「那个……」「犬类呢。这也是我第一次亲手摸到。」「哎呀，不要跑到凪砂那里去呀！」「哈哈哈，玛丽被阿凪前辈抱也很开心的样子呢。」</p><p>「那个——！！」</p><p>三人一狗一齐看向茨。</p><p>「在下……」「哈！毒蛇也想陪玛丽玩！」日和把小狗藏到身后，「但是不行！毒蛇会把玛丽教坏的！」</p><p>「并非如此，殿下，请好好听人说话！」茨迅速推着眼镜以很快的语速反驳，「而且在下与犬类的相性并不好，请不要误解了。上到军用犬下到宠物犬，说到底都只是自己拔去了獠牙、背叛野性的败者而已。如果试图用毛茸茸贿赂在下，请至少也使用狼这种等级的野兽！」</p><p>日和白了他一眼：「谁要贿赂你啊。」</p><p>茨把话题拉回正轨：「犬类的话题就到此结束吧，关于——」</p><p>「啊对了，阿凪前辈和阿日前辈都叫我名字了，茨也直接叫怎么样？」插嘴的纯把话题重新拉偏。</p><p>「请别将在下与随便给他人起诨名的你混为一谈，纯君。」茨这么说着，却也松口了。大约是他终于也觉得，在只剩下四个活人的地方，于称呼上起异论也没有意义。并不是拉近关系的意图。</p><p>把纯打发闭嘴以后，茨终于可以开始他的演讲。</p><p>「在下想说的是，眼下可是一个失误就会全灭的境地，各位的危机意识还是太薄弱了！现在即刻开始作战会议！」</p><p>这句话有着振聋发聩的震撼力，日和和纯终于开始像凪砂一样认真听茨讲话了。茨清了清嗓子，从总结现有情报开始。（【即将展开无休止议论】）</p><p>「这场灾难，正如各位所知道的那样，由一种特殊的病毒引起。但令人难过的是，它不是天灾，而是人祸。」</p><p>「打住，我可不想再听那种论调了——」纯拖着长音，打断对来自M区的他刺耳过头的言论：「反正你又要说是因为外区居民吧！真是的，倒是站在我们的立场上想一想啊畜生！」</p><p>但茨没有理会纯的不满，而是用后面的内容堵住了纯的嘴。「百姓或许是有一点责任，但在下说的人祸并非那个意思！毕竟在下的观点是，人心也是一个合格的政府要考虑的变数。所以说纯君，在下并不站在你的对立面。」</p><p>这回轮到日和不满意了。「哎呀呀，你要怪政府也可以啦。但是谁能预料到出这种事情嘛！应对突如其来的传染病，从收到消息到确认真实性、评估危险度、权衡安全措施与国家经济效益、考虑外交因素，最终发布还需要紧急召开议会通过，应该说，动作已经尽可能快了哦！但是病毒实在是太快了，完全是超越常识的速度嘛！」日和的余光留意到茨欲言又止的样子。「怎么，毒蛇？对于政务的流程我还是挺有自信的哦？」</p><p>「不不，殿下。绝无僭越之意。」茨圆滑地回避。</p><p>凪砂缓慢地张口，却只释出一声叹息。「多么悲伤……人类一直在重复悲剧，重复做着愚蠢的选择。」</p><p>「嗯什么？突然变成很哲学的话了？」凪砂的风格让新加入的纯摸不着头脑，但茨和日和多少已经习惯了。这就是学习力惊人的凪砂不间断看书的结果。</p><p>天花、鼠疫、霍乱、伤寒……能够反噬站到生物链顶端的人类的，恰恰是进化树底层那些微不足道、甚至尚不完整的小生命。凪砂静静地望着来自M区的纯，垂下眼帘不经意地笑了笑。</p><p>「在下的眼光还远不及阁下那么宏大，在下只能看见、听见切实在手的情报。」茨不易察觉地挑了挑眉。他拿出一沓手稿，这是庇护所的研究进展以及这段时间他自己对凪砂的身体检查的总结。</p><p>「真耳熟，毒蛇你说你是从哪里来的来着？陆军情报部？」日和回想着初见时茨的自我介绍。</p><p>「正是如此！」茨环顾周围的三人，留意着他们对自己言论的反应，「情报在任何时代都是最强的武器。其证据就是，使在下为自己争取到了调用生化武器专用型的防毒面具的时间。」</p><p>茨重音强调的词让纯打了个哆嗦：「生化武器……GODDAMN，这么形容它倒真的不过分。」</p><p>「来谈谈这个病毒本身吧。它的凶险之处在于超强的传播性和令人发指的全身变异作用。」茨用指节弹了弹分析报告，「一般来讲，病毒的潜伏期是保证传播效率的权衡之策。潜伏期长，才能不为人知地感染下一代宿主。很奇怪吧？就好像上天铁了心要灭绝人类一样，这次的病毒在表现症状的速度上毫不吝惜！」</p><p>「那是因为表现症状就会让人变异成咬人的怪物呀。」日和说，「变异以后不仅不配合治疗，反而会成为助力病毒传播的工具人。」</p><p>茨探究的目光在日和身上停留了一秒。「唔，确实如殿下所说。」他好像突然变得心不在焉起来：「顺带一提，在下有个疑问：这座完备至极的庇护所是由什么人、在何时开始建造的？」</p><p>「哼哼~是我们巴家受政府委托建的喔。所以这里上上下下的系统操作我才都会嘛！」日和挺起胸脯，尽管家族派他进来值班时他还百般不乐意地推诿。在那之后几天就听说爆发了疫情，也可谓是神的眷顾吧。「开建时间的话……估计在我出生以前吧？啊对，是世纪初那场火山爆发之后，为了应对未来灾害建成的~」</p><p>「原来如此！为在下解惑的殿下真是体贴至极！」茨挂起笑容向他微微鞠躬。</p><p>「那么回到病原体的话题吧！站在遗传的角度讲，生命的延续就是基因的自我传承。那么可以说它是在下所能想象的最强病毒了，其他病毒在它面前简直不值一提，序列相似性也太低了。」</p><p>纯明显听得云里雾里，日和也没好到哪里去。于是茨用易于理解的方式重新解说。</p><p>「假设它的起源是另一种病毒，分析相似性、再结合演变规律，就能够帮助判断变成现在的模样需要经历多久的突变。」</p><p>「结论是个天文数字，敬爱的诸位。天文数字！在自然环境下，凭空出现这种病毒的几率几乎为零，而它恰巧还有这么恐怖的威力！」茨把手稿拍到桌上，微颤的拳头暗示着他的情绪激动起来。他回想起了很多事情和人，包括他不得不杀死的那些……和不得不杀死的那些。</p><p>纯托着下巴，发出有气无力的叹息。他觉得茨要是没做军人的话应该去做那种政府发言官员。「所以呢？我们运气特别差，你说了这么多只是想说这个吗？……话说这种事到如今还有意义？不如谈谈解药或者逃生策略吧。」</p><p>「意义大极了，因为整件事的“真相”就与解药息息相关。纯君，多次与变异人近距离接触却活到现在的你确实有很好的运气。」茨倏地凑近他，镜片反射着狡黠的光：「但在下不相信运气！任何结果都必然有指向它的原因！正如在下一开始所说的那样，这不是天灾，而是人祸！」</p><p>茨一边宣布，一边主动移开眼神，将与他对视的纯的视线引到其他人身上。</p><p>纯把怀里的玛丽放到地上，“人祸”的说法仍然对他造成很大刺激。「行了，这件事我要讨个说法。」他质询地看向日和：「阿日前辈，政府和国家实验室难道没有瞒报病毒爆发的实际时间点吗？」</p><p>一夜之间堕为炼狱的M区。充盈惨叫的悲剧每夜都在纯的睡梦中上映，他隐隐觉得如果不在这里问清楚，他未来将无法安心地与庇护所的三人相处。（【话题进展了！现在的讨论内容是『时间点』。请使用合适的言弹反驳与事实不符的言论】）</p><p>「新闻上不是都第一时间播报了吗？」日和反问道。</p><p>「新闻！您竟然说新闻！噗…噗哈哈哈！这真是失礼了，殿下！」茨摘下眼镜，夸张地抹去笑出的眼泪。「在下也是实在没有想到，在这之中对政府的谎言最坚信不疑的恰恰是身处内部的您啊！这就是所谓的要骗过世界就要先骗过自己人吗！」</p><p>面对赤裸裸的指控，日和白皙的脸颊有些泛红。急于维护名声的他愠怒道：「谎言？你在说什么啊！」</p><p>纯的脸也涨红了，但显然原因相反：「GODDAMN！人类可都相当于是政府那帮自私的畜生们隐瞒了真相才害死的！」</p><p>「等、连纯君也相信那边？！」</p><p>气氛一时变得剑拔弩张。</p><p>凪砂在日和身后旁观这场闹剧——主要是观察着在这场会议中用话术到处激起矛盾的男人。他不清楚插手是否是明智的选择，只得任由事态发展。茨，你究竟想做什么？</p><p>「好吧，对殿下需要从那里开始说明呢。」茨仿佛没有注意到自己正被凪砂盯着看，也一次都没有看凪砂的方向。他重新戴回眼镜。</p><p>「纯君，来统合一下你所知道的情报吧。殿下所指的“第一时间的”新闻播报，具体说了什么内容？」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11 鹤唳</p><p> </p><p>茨让出位置，请纯讲述一下“第一时间”的M区的情况。</p><p>纯和玛丽一样咬牙切齿：「哼，不用你说我也准备讲的。那时候，电视上明明说没有大规模传染趋势和严重症状，可以控制。但实际上M区已经有出现几起变异人事件了。」</p><p>日和脸上满是难以置信。「那种事情完全没听说过！媒体都没报道过。」</p><p>纯嗤之以鼻：「阿日前辈你真的相信媒体吗？……确实也有来的记者，只是报道都被压下去了。我家街角小报社的社长被带进了警局，之后就没再也见过他。」</p><p>日和多少陷入了混乱。纯描述的真的是他们所在的世界？不可能吧？明明平时把言论自由挂在嘴边、仿佛已经步入民主新社会，在灾难面前却又原形毕露，退化回毫无长进的原始封建？</p><p>「而在下则压根没有看到那则新闻。」茨接上纯的话：「因为在下那时候已经在忙着击杀挤满军营的变异人了。哎呀呀，那可真是一桩苦差事啊！」</p><p>「军方也不是什么好东西，如果没有把力气耗费在实施针对平民的维稳措施，哪会有这么惨！」纯的炮口眼看就要对茨开轰，茨紧急申明自己没有任何指挥权。脚边的玛丽应和地吠了一声。</p><p>等纯的情绪平静下来时，日和已经脸色煞白，抱着头蹲在地上。无论凪砂怎么安慰他，都还是一副见了鬼的表情。</p><p>「骗子……」日和失神地喃喃，眼神有些失焦。「为什么？他们怎么做得出？我还以为、可是……他们亲手杀死他们害了的人……我杀死我害了的人……」</p><p>他的立场彻底崩塌了，引以为豪的家族也成了不堪直视的污点。他从未想过自己会变成加害者的一员，成为让千百年的蕴藏毁于一旦的罪人。</p><p>事不关己地度过了灾难，那时的他是被蒙蔽的痛觉迟钝者，单纯却也愚蠢。庇护所的异变，近在咫尺的见死不救终于捶醒了他假寐的内心。最后，在揭开灾难背后的真相时，跳出第一层梦境的他下一步却踏入又一个噩梦，就这样被羞愧和痛苦吞噬。</p><p>住手。停止思考、我的大脑。不要再让我继续怀疑自己了。</p><p>全然止不住地想着，如果把握好那几天的时间，结局会不会截然相反？街道上会不会还有繁华的店铺和熙攘的人群？夜晚的城市会不会仍然灯火闪烁、像是银河的倒影？现在光是想一想这些景象都变得奢侈不已。</p><p>「什么啊。阿日前辈原来这么脆弱吗？」</p><p>身后传来揶揄的轻笑，一只手按在了日和的肩上。是啊，纯君应该是最不能原谅我们的吧。</p><p>「啊？你干嘛擅自把自己跟他们划分到一起啊？」</p><p>那只日和以为会将他推进深渊的手，却开始使劲把他往外拉。</p><p>「我真的没有在怪阿日前辈啊。啊……语气重了的话我道歉？」纯见日和这幅模样有点慌张。但日和想听的并不是这种话，他不想被轻巧地“原谅”。</p><p>纯没有茨那副伶牙俐齿，不知如何安慰，于是干脆不再多想地冲日和喊出真心话：「但是阿日前辈不是不知道吗？那就跟我们一样是受害者啊，你是我们这边的人啊！」</p><p>日和捂起耳朵。那又和他们有什么不同吗？巴日和一样见死不救。</p><p>「你不是为了一个不清楚的无线电信号就跑来M区找我和玛丽了吗？」</p><p>日和摇头。他自己比谁都清楚，他有说不出口的自私理由。</p><p>「“自私地”用生命冒险？阿日前辈自己没有发觉的话，我们来告诉你。」纯说，「嘛、让茨评价的话确实是冒傻气的举动，但对玛丽和我来说，你就是太阳。」</p><p>……</p><p>太阳？</p><p>对，太阳。所以，太阳就这么消沉下去可怎么行啊！</p><p>「正如纯君说的那样，日和，振作。我们需要你的光芒。」「在下的目的只是在死境里寻找生机，而不是为了声讨谁。」</p><p>巴日和低着头，但在其他三人的扶持下，撑住膝盖重新站起来。</p><p>「我，想现在开始挽回。」他喃喃道。</p><p>纯、凪砂和茨都无法看清他的表情。但日和的语气无比温柔，像从废墟中托起凪砂的脸那时一样温柔。现在，应该还有，只有他才能做到的事。</p><p>他抹了把脸。像是要把晦暗洗掉，把新的信念揉进内心。</p><p>「嗯！尽我的努力——我们的努力，把未来也变成好日和！」</p><p>「嘿嘿。这才是阿日前辈。」纯用力拍了一下日和的背脊。</p><p>「是呢，谢谢你变回原来的样子。欢迎回来。」凪砂也安下心来。面对足以摧毁内心的真相，比起一叶障目的乐观，知晓并接纳它以后仍然乐观，这才是独一无二的巴日和。从今以后，他也会正正堂堂、挺胸昂首地活下去吧。</p><p>七种茨捏了捏下巴：「呼呣……现在的气氛，在下继续说是不是有点儿没眼力见啊？……那么、先为诸位备些润喉饮品吧！」他行了一个标准的军礼，暂时离开房间。（【学级裁判 中断！】）</p><p>伯爵灰茶、清咖啡和碳酸汽水。茨自己喝的是纯水。</p><p>「噢，多谢！」纯接过茨抛来的汽水罐，拉开时猝不及防被嗞了一脸。</p><p>「诶……茶啊。物资上没问题吗？」日和晃着茶杯，居然少见地担心起资源问题。看来他也在试图做一些改变。</p><p>短暂的休息和随意的谈天让紧张的气氛缓和了些，一度消沉的日和也恢复了精神。</p><p>纯回忆起了被困车中时看到的景象。「对了，就算是变异人也会饿死的吧？」他提出，「如果等到外面的它们都死掉……」</p><p>「很遗憾，那是无法确定的。」听完描述的凪砂摇了摇头，「理论上它们也能够依靠普通食物维生。而既然它们之中已有个体表现出智能的行为，很可能是进化或病毒变异的预兆。一味的等待只会更加不利。」</p><p>无论初衷如何，哪怕只是不起眼的进展，幸存者们都开始认真地将寻找生机视作己任了。当乐见其成的茨重新开口时，剩下三人都不约而同放下了手中的饮料，警惕地竖起耳朵。（【学级裁判 再开！】）</p><p>「那么，接下来的话题可能让人不适，在下实在是愧疚不已！」茨的脸上是他惯常的标准笑容：「您对Apocalypse这个词有多少印象？」</p><p>「咦、问我？」日和的茶杯在托盘里跳了一跳，「唔嗯，字面意思是“天启”。是国家实验室内部给病毒起的未公开名字吧？可惜在暴乱中被炸毁了，我们的团队才接手到他们的研究资料……」</p><p>「不、不是问您，殿下。」茨礼貌而直率地打断了他。「在下已经相信您是清白的——且不说巴氏，至少殿下对此一无所知。」</p><p>毒蛇的视线越过还在感到莫名其妙的青年（「清白？什么东西？」），死死地铆在日和身后的白发青年身上。</p><p>「乱凪砂阁下，您对Apocalypse这个词有多少印象？」</p><p>橙红色的眼眸闻声缓缓抬起来，淡然地对上那双坚定执着的蓝瞳。</p><p> </p><p>【经茨审查可以公开的情报A0002】</p><p>病毒爆发之初，由于上级紧急封锁消息，且发病早期症状类似狂犬病，导致应急疏散和隔离被延误。短短数日以后大规模爆发。经检查无感染的幸存者聚集在有空气滤网的中心城区庇护所。它能否成为最后的诺亚方舟？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12 真相</p><p> </p><p>日和率先反应过来，冲过去用身体阻断视线交锋。「到此为止！」他以不容置喙的姿态大声下令。</p><p>茨笑了两声：「看到殿下恢复精神的眼神真是太好了！您要问，阁下又怎么会知道关于Apocalypse的事吧？可是阁下不正是您从国家实验室的废墟里找到的幸存者吗？」</p><p>日和抬起的手略微放下一点，似乎真的经茨提醒才想起来。凪砂正在飞速学习着外界的一切，以至于现在几乎看不出他的异常。但最初相遇时，他的不谙世事和缺乏常识已经使得日和下意识地把凪砂当作一张白纸。</p><p>究竟是怎么回事？</p><p>那是最早开展对病毒的研究的国家实验室。凪砂听过他们内部给病毒起的名字也不算什么意外吧，最坏的结果……大概是再把最初发现日提前多少天？日和试图平复内心激起的不安。</p><p>但是，究竟是怎么回事？</p><p>想要知道真相——不想承受更多。这两种情绪在所有人的内心博弈，已经足够了吧？屈服的话却轻微得仿佛只是说给自己听。</p><p>日和身后的凪砂，怅然地叹了一口气。</p><p>Apocalypse这个词于他是多么耳熟能详，从他人口中听到时，他仿佛又回到了那个他曾以为是整个世界的鸟笼里。</p><p>「阁下身上有许多古老的伤痕呢。」茨话里有话地说，「从愈合的情况来看，远不止疫情爆发的这几天吧？」</p><p>「凪砂…你是什么时候进入国家实验室的？」日和也转向他，急切地追问。</p><p>纯从茨身后探出头，抱着玛丽观看这三人的对峙。</p><p>「“进入”的说法并不是太准确。日和，很遗憾我无法早些告诉你。我想，一直到刚才，我才真正弄明白我的本质。」</p><p>凪砂的语气仍然那么平淡。似乎他接下来所叙述的、将会让日和和纯惊骇得无以复加的事实，只是一个来自书本中的故事。</p><p>他说着这些时，一直注视着日和——那为他的世界注入色彩的人。「我从来没有真正“进入”过那所实验室，我只在一切都发生了的最后，从那里走出来了。」</p><p>日和开始感到内脏被挤压一般的难过。既然凪砂都这么说了，他只能接受他未曾考虑过的可能。</p><p>「阿凪前辈……」纯对现状似懂非懂，「这是一直生活在实验室里的意思？但是为什么？家人在那里工作吗？」</p><p>听到家人这个词，凪砂竟露出了微笑。这微笑绝不源于任何形式的怀念，但凡有过亲身体会，它都不会像这样虔诚、憧憬却又悲伤，宛如凝视着火柴光芒里的幻象。</p><p>「阁下是作为实验对象——实验体，在那所实验室里被“创造”的。」茨说道，「当然现在的问题并不在这里，毕竟阁下从未故意隐瞒过这段经历。问题在于，与阁下相关的是什么实验？」</p><p>「是呢。实验内容并不是我所能够得知的。各种实验操作，尽管已经重复地看到能原样复制的程度，有机会学习理论知识和理解目的却是在遇到茨以后。」</p><p>「在下能得出结论，不得不说，也完全归功于拥有瑰宝般的头脑的阁下——」茨面色沉重地地抬手，行了一个军礼，动作却远没有以往的干脆利落，「——能够完整地复述出每一天的实验内容的阁下。」</p><p>日和倒吸一口气。他早就知道凪砂的脑子好使，但不知道能到这么夸张的地步。但更让他心悸的是话题走向的不祥感，禁忌之门的封条已经被撕开。</p><p>茨继续解释道：「于是，通过阁下的记忆复原国家实验室的实验记录，在下得到了……该说是证据吗。虽然已经没有可以呈供的法庭了。」</p><p>凪砂脸上仍然没表现出多少情绪起伏：「Apocalypse。为它起名的实验员们从不这么叫它，他们只用“那个”代称。」仿佛那是什么忌讳深重的字眼，正如他们也用“那个”代称凪砂一样。「但每一个培养皿、每一根血样管上，都清晰地写着这个词，从始至终。」</p><p>凪砂叙述完一切，长叹一口气。他终于又不明白自己存在的意义了——在见到日和时，他曾傲慢地以为自己懂了一些。</p><p>也就是说，对Apocalypse的研究，不是始于延后的消息披露，也不是始于内部得知消息并将日和送进庇护所的时间。</p><p>日和和纯不约而同地屏住呼吸。玛丽委屈地呜咽了一声，在它主人脚边瑟瑟发抖地趴下。</p><p>凪砂的视线投向茨：「它至少有与我一样长的年龄——或者说，我正是为了Apocalypse才诞生的。没错吧，茨？」</p><p>「啊。只有这样，一些疑问才能得到解答。」</p><p>特殊到了极点，仿佛违背自然规律般的凭空出现——因为它原本就不是自然的产物。</p><p>政府隐瞒与否都无济于事的来势汹汹、不给丝毫喘息的原因——因为它正是为此目的而设计的。</p><p>最后是巧合中的巧合、远小于彩票头奖几率的奇迹，不合理到极点的存在。完全免疫的个体——乱凪砂。</p><p>茨冷静地整理手稿。纸沓在桌面上的轻敲开启沉寂里唯一的声响。但日和和纯就无法这么冷静了。</p><p>好不容易跨越了上一层悲痛的“真相”，却发现它只是一层更好的伪装。他们所要的最终答案不只是阴暗腐坏的政权，而是在看似和平的水面下酝酿了二十年之久的暗流，休眠的定时炸弹。</p><p>尽管立场不同，却很难说纯与日和谁更受打击。其实当茨首先想通这个真实时，他也有一样的感受。不过比现在那两位打翻了茶饮还浑然不觉的人更糟的是，他独自一人。</p><p>茨爱用的武器就放在触手可及的地方。他用它最后杀死的那个人类，曾用尽变异前的最后一点理智叫他开枪。那时的茨毫无罪恶感地照做了。但现在他真的受够了。</p><p>茨问自己，自己前二十年的人生有什么意义。他想做什么来着？哦，对了。他想获得权力。多么可笑。在他为了那个目标卧薪尝胆的同时，注定会清零他所有努力的恶魔也在名为国家实验室的温床里滋长。</p><p>“为什么”，这个问题已经不重要了。或许为了侵略，或许为了自保，又或许只是为了探索未知、满足贪婪无尽的欲望；那都不重要了。</p><p>重要的是，“Apocalypse是由人类亲手创造的”这一真相。无论如何，即便不是这一次、也会在正式启用它的那一天——此即为天启，徒劳地活着的人类终将毁灭在自己手上。</p><p> </p><p>【经茨审查可以公开的情报A0003】</p><p>原用以研制生化武器，却意外从实验室逃逸的病毒，名为Apocalypse。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13 破茧</p><p> </p><p>狭窄，却从清早开始就人来人往的街道。</p><p>街道两侧，每一间房子占地都不广。本就没有多大的院子因为堆满杂物反而显得更加窘迫。</p><p>「切，臭老头！」</p><p>从一间小平房里传出来的叫喊传遍了整个街坊。蹲在路边贩售手工艺品的老人和匆忙搬运货物的快递员习以为常地相视一笑。涟家的儿子又和他家老子吵起来了。</p><p>「我才不要做跟你一样的狗屁工作！想都别想让我走你的老路！」</p><p>涟纯在玄关撂下这句话，反手摔门而去。挂在门沿的陈旧风铃沉闷地回荡。</p><p>纯的母亲捂着红肿的脸颊，试图用刚烤好的吐司挽留他的儿子。而那个纯不得不称作父亲的蓬头垢面的男人，狂躁不堪地怒吼着，把再也降不住已成年儿子的戒尺摔向地面，转而向他视作出气筒的妻子挥起了巴掌。</p><p>桌角的啤酒瓶不稳地摇晃碰撞着，发出类似风铃的响声。</p><p>纯在黑市的枪具店打工。虽然是那样的店铺，老板却是个善解人意的好人。</p><p>「咳，你爸现在的脾气确实……」老板大叔用热腾腾的烧酒招待他，「别看他现在这样，当年可也是M区最出色的猎手啊。」</p><p>纯接过酒杯，一饮而尽。那种事情他当然记得。那是他转瞬即逝的童年。</p><p>他曾从他父亲那里学会了如何用枪。他的父亲当年用那柄猎枪从狼群口中保护全区牧民的财产，是受人尊敬的英雄。</p><p>从什么时候开始变质的呢？失业、酗酒、赌博、家庭暴力总是结伴而来。当年幼的纯在电视里看到政府宣布要将M区工业化时，尚不理解这对他家的意义。他普通而幸福的回忆在那里戛然而止。</p><p>纯在大叔家借住的几天很安逸，隔音好的墙到底不一样，不需要用枕头捂住耳朵也能睡着。他不止一次想回去看看，虽然也只是想想。他主要是心疼他的母亲。</p><p>直到那一夜，橱窗外面没了人形的生物用前所未见的粗暴手段打碎人类的脑壳。</p><p>纯瑟瑟发抖地抓起离他最近的霰弹枪，被枪具店的单向透视玻璃救了一命。他熬到天亮，头也不回地往家里赶，擦肩而过的是“变异人”的流言。</p><p>但那个自大的男人坚决不相信，并把数日不归的纯锁进了阁楼里。「能有什么事？顶多是哪座山上跑下来的野兽，老子请它吃枪子。」那男人宣称。</p><p>之后是中心城区关于新型传染病的新闻播报，纯自然而然地把它和变异人联想到一起。他翻遍网路社区和报纸的每一个角落，却找不到半点与变异人有关的报道。他匿名发出的言论也只存在了一秒就被删除。</p><p>尖叫声、枪鸣声、警车与救护车声。像是就从屋外街上传来，又像是来源于很遥远的远方。再之后是暴乱，有一支游行队伍刚好从阁楼窗户下面经过。坊间流传起动物是宿主的传言，纯捂住玛丽的眼睛，没有让她看见那些惨剧。而那个男人仍旧固执地坚持自己没错，照常逼他的妻子出门工作去。</p><p>他的母亲那天晚上没有回来。那个男人不顾纯的阻拦，发疯似地拎着猎枪在夜里出门了。纯花了一整晚才撬开上锁的阁楼门，但事态一夜之间已变得不可挽回。用茨的话说，“指数型增长函数突破阈值前后只需一眨眼的功夫”。</p><p>在那之后他找了许多地方，或许母亲在外面能找到临时避难点。但时间的推移磨灭了最后一点期冀。</p><p> </p><p>纯可以诅咒很多东西。那个男人、瘟疫、不作为的政府。“因为那些错误才会变成这样”，心怀不甘给予他死地求生、反抗命运的韧劲。</p><p>但是瘟疫的真身是国家创造的生化武器？有或没有那些错误都是如今的结局？</p><p>崩坏的命运早就注定了？</p><p>「为什么……要告诉我这种事啊……」涟纯绝望地抱着头，却只能再发出干呕的声音。</p><p>「为事实而消沉是没有意义的，纯君。即使是痛苦的真相。」凪砂平淡地说。四人之中，就连茨也有些说不出话，似乎只有凪砂的情绪没有受影响。</p><p>纯抬起脸，满眼迷惑：「我反而不明白阿凪前辈为什么可以这么无所谓啊？……已经什么都不剩了不是吗……」</p><p>「因为得知真相之前与之后，一无所有的现况并没有改变。」凪砂说，「所以，重要的是，未来要怎么做。」</p><p>「正如阁下所说！」精神气重新回到了茨身上，仿佛刚才的低落只是配合氛围装出来的：「本次作战会议绝不是为了打击殿下和纯君！敬礼！」</p><p>「哦。可是你已经很成功了。」纯有气无力地撸玛丽，但被更有气无力的日和抢过去撸。</p><p>「那实在是会错在下之意了！其实在下这里有一个好消息要宣布！至今为止，一直有一个问题困扰在下。」茨说道，「即便做出了能够免疫病毒的药，要如何验证有效性？不能故意让变异人咬一口吧！」</p><p>「——但现在，情况不同了！由于是国家开发的生化武器，从效益角度考虑，开发的同时很大几率也会准备解药——能够使已变异的人们重归正常的药！」</p><p>他斗志昂扬的话让一些光芒逐渐回到日和与纯的眼睛里，凪砂也缓缓抬起了头。</p><p>不会就这样结束，还有重新再来的机会。</p><p>「但……那只是你的推测吧？」日和试探道。失去研究团队的当下，他不敢奢望只凭四个人能找到挽救世界的解药。「果然还是继续想办法跟幸存的国家联系，逃到安全的地方……」</p><p>「当然您可以继续做那方面的尝试，殿下！但是没有解药的话终究哪里都不安全！」茨说罢，看了看凪砂和纯，又补充道：「至少，对无法免疫Apocalypse的您和在下是这样的。」</p><p>「我呢？」纯迷迷糊糊地指着自己，弄不清为什么被排除在外。</p><p>七种茨眯起眼，像收敛财富的龙一样盯住涟纯。</p><p>「你是——解药的突破口。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14 极限</p><p> </p><p>白毛红眼的小鼠在鼠笼里骨碌碌转圈，无忧无虑地啃着饲料。是完全没有察觉到自己身上毒蛇的视线还是大智若愚，只有它们自己知道了。</p><p>鼠房内的七种茨捏着下巴，沉吟着凝视实验用鼠。弹簧笔落到写满计算值的笔记纸上、弹回他的手中、再一次落下。这一次偏离反弹的轨道落在地上。</p><p>涟纯带上身后的门，目视这一房间鼠龙笼感叹：「这就是传说中的小白鼠？我第一次见啊。」</p><p>茨拾起脱手的笔，面无表情地转向纯：「可爱吗？」</p><p>「可爱，可爱。」纯点头。小白鼠不过掌心那么大只，毛色纯净，鼻尖粉嫩嫩的。根本不敢相信它们跟满M区蹿的大个儿耗子是近亲物种。</p><p>「一次性处理大批量小鼠也很麻烦……」茨把眼镜推高，轻搓眉间。「那么喂养它们的工作就交给纯君你了。」</p><p>纯一口答应了下来，但越想越不对：「哦……处理？什么处理？！你原本难道想——」</p><p>「啊……因为Apocalypse只能感染灵长目生物，而且对全身器官都有效果，用部分人源化的小鼠验证效率太低了。」茨有些心不在焉地说道。「啊，抱歉！不自觉又用了术语，纯君的话大概理解不了吧？」</p><p>纯被茨的笑脸和语气弄得有点恼火。「大概懂你意思了。直接打变异人身上呗。」</p><p>于是纯发现了，茨的赞赏比讽刺让人更恼火。那种为终于从爬行进化到行走的幼儿叫好的微妙语气。</p><p> </p><p>变异人只在没有阳光时出没，茨的建议是白天制造解药，拿夜里靠近庇护所的变异人做验证对象。庇护所的军备库里只有杀伤性武器，所以首先还需要外出找麻醉弹，改填装解药试验品。</p><p>茨的所有计划里都只有他一个人。日和听完四下看看，不解地指着自己：「那我们呢？」</p><p>「殿下做好了与变异人打照面的心理准备了吗？」茨反问。</p><p>日和连连摆手，低下头专心吃他的早饭。他开掉了最后一瓶覆盆子果酱。</p><p>「嘛纯君的话就另当别论了。」茨转头，看向刚刚才来到餐厅的纯。他已经见识过纯的枪法。</p><p>蹲在烤面包机前等待的纯还以为没有自己什么事，哈欠正打到一半被茨点名。「诶？我？我射得不太准吧，比你差远了。不需要我跟你一起吧？」</p><p>「能够成为战力是可以确定的！」茨像老熟人一样猛地搂过纯的肩，弄得他直咧嘴。「知道了知道了！你放开！碟子要翻了……唉，没想到又要出去啊……」</p><p>日和从纯的碟子上飞快顺走一片烤得正好的面包。「嗬，毒蛇也有主动拉队友的一天？」他一边抹果酱一边头也不抬地说。</p><p>茨嘿嘿一笑，松开纯的肩膀，向日和敬礼，起身收拾餐具走向清洗池。</p><p>最早离桌的凪砂正在那里等他，似乎有话要说。</p><p>茨意气焕发地抢先开口：「哟，阁下！需要阁下参与的样本提取已经全部完成了，阁下从今天开始可以不用顾忌在下的实验了！」</p><p>凪砂没有回答，只是眉头微紧，仿佛在感到困扰。茨回避着凪砂的视线，他把餐具放进洗碗机后就准备离开。</p><p>「……茨。」凪砂在身后叫住他。背对凪砂的茨停下脚步在原地站住，安分得不像是他一贯的样子。</p><p>「不用这么勉强自己也可以的。」</p><p>茨不同于以往的沉默只持续了一小会儿。他突然放声大笑。笑声甚至传到了餐厅，惊得日和呛个不停。</p><p>「在下做任何事都坚决全力以赴！」</p><p> </p><p>考虑到气候因素，能外出的时间其实很有限。有日和独自外出的前车之鉴，这一次茨随身携带气压计和湿度计。</p><p>苍白刺眼的阳光直射在空无一人的城区街道上。微风卷起半张破碎的广告纸，贴着平整的沥青地面从他们的车旁擦过去。</p><p>「啊？还要回M区？」纯无法理解茨计划的路线。</p><p>茨耸了耸肩，远离庇护所实在也是无奈之举。「中心城区对枪械监管很严，殿下虽然是本地人却也不知道麻醉枪弹会藏在何处。比起像无头苍蝇一样乱撞，在下更愿意直奔明确的目标——比起这个，纯君，能拜托你负责驾车吗？」</p><p>论M区确实是纯更熟悉，他也明确地知道茨想要的麻醉枪弹会在哪里。纯没有怨言地接下了驾驶的工作。</p><p>由于是再也不必在意路况的场合，纯全程几乎没看过后方。在即将抵达目的地时，他因习惯瞥了一眼后视镜，却被后座的情况微微惊讶到。</p><p>原来，那个茨也是会让别人看到睡颜的类型吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15 两难</p><p> </p><p>纯熄火了汽车发动机，回过身去端详后座的茨。</p><p>或许是茨一直戴着眼镜的关系，又或许是茨从来和别人保持一米以上的距离，之前都没有发现他的黑眼圈已经这么重了。</p><p>想来也是。作战会议以后的日子里，茨几乎日夜无休地在工作。纯起夜的时候见过那个蹲在窗边的背影。</p><p>重复着从望远镜中观察再埋头记录的枯燥动作。看上去也没有什么特别进展，就只是调查变异人的行为模式。如果是纯一定坚持不了这么久，但茨可以。恰如紫红三色堇是沉默不语的颜色。</p><p>纵使七种茨再怎么表现得坚不可摧，他也还是个普通人类嘛。</p><p>纯轻叹一口气，探出手去试图为茨摘下眼镜。但他的指尖触到镜框的瞬间，茨条件反射地一跃而起，用手肘反制住纯，几乎把他压到脱臼；同时右手伸到身后，好像要摸什么并不存在的东西。</p><p>「这不是好心没好报嘛……」纯揉着被钳出红痕的手腕嘟哝。</p><p>「在下居然会在外面睡着……啊多么失态。」茨痛心疾首地自我反省。等取回麻醉枪弹才是解药试验的正式开始，不能在这里就疲倦。茨用力一拍自己的脸颊。</p><p>等回去以后，这次我们都来帮你吧——但是纯觉得说出口有点肉麻，而且茨肯定会又借机嘲讽他。借阿日前辈或者阿凪前辈的口说好了。</p><p>茨灵活地钻到副驾驶座上来，扣起防毒面具的扣带，一边望着车窗外。「那么，这想必就是纯君说的黑市街了吧？」</p><p>黑市街的外观已经比纯离开时破败了许多，以往白天虽也是冷冷清清的，却与如今刺骨的萧瑟感截然不同。几乎没有一家店铺橱窗能幸免于弹孔窟窿。行车道被坠落的标牌、倾倒的垃圾桶和弹出充填物的损坏座椅侵占，纯只能把车停在路口。</p><p>「情况不太好。」黑市街是南北走向，东西两侧的楼房都有一定高度，已经可以窥见西侧楼房脚下的一点阴影。茨目测了一下街道宽度分析说：「我们必须趁日光偏斜之前完成任务，也就是一小时以内。」</p><p>「小事。」纯不以为然地说。从这里走进去最多不超过五分钟路程。</p><p> </p><p>日和长叹一口气，摘下耳机趴倒在桌上。</p><p>「又没有成功吗？」坐在他身后的凪砂随口关心道。</p><p>「唔……根本联系不到外国的情况。」日和苦恼地一推桌沿，借着反作用力让转椅滑行到凪砂身边。「你在看什么？」他探头对凪砂的书表示好奇。</p><p>「电车难题。我很困扰，日和。如果拉下拉杆，我无疑害死了那一个人。但如果只是旁观，我的不作为也害死了五个人。」从凪砂的神情可以看出他是认真地在思考这个问题。</p><p>「什么嘛，老生常谈罢了。」日和伸了个懒腰，「我的话一定会选拉拉杆啦，嗯，真是好日和！」</p><p>「日和没有一点犹豫吗？」</p><p>「是呢，确实牺牲掉了一个人，但会有五个人来为此感谢我不是吗？道德与不道德是相对的比较，如果只有两个选择，那不可能都是不道德的。」日和伸出手指自信满满地说，「更重要的是，这是日和做的决定，嗯嗯！」</p><p>凪砂似乎仍然持有疑虑：「那么，如果是纯君和茨，他们会怎么选择呢？」</p><p>「纯君我说不好，可能随情况摇摆不定吧。毒蛇绝对是那种袖手旁观的类型，哪怕要为此死五个人！」日和分析道。</p><p>「那样却也可以假装不曾知道这件事的发生，回避舆论压力……确实像是茨会做的事。」凪砂轻声笑了笑，但面色的凝重丝毫不减。</p><p>「但是……」他继续说，「如果控制拉杆的回答者正是被捆在另一边的那个人呢？要牺牲自己救其他人，还是为了自保目睹他人的死亡？抑或是反过来，回答者是即将死亡的五人之一？」</p><p>「极端英雄主义和极端利己主义的博弈？这就没意思了。」日和似乎失去了兴趣。他无法再给出明确的答复。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16 背水</p><p> </p><p>茨和纯站在枪具店门外。单向玻璃几乎等同于巨大的落地镜，映照出两名头戴防毒面具的青年紧握枪械的姿态。</p><p>「作战计划是在下先突入，确保安全后叫纯君进来找麻醉枪弹。」</p><p>纯默许着茨的安排，但一个疑问逐渐浮现。如果他们最后能获得解药，把变异人变回人类，那现在是不是应该避免杀死变异人？</p><p>杀死变异人是不是等于杀人？</p><p>这个之前从没考虑过——从来没有余裕去考虑的疑问，使纯几乎忘记了呼吸。只是他还没来得及问出口，茨便以疾风迅雷的速度破门而入。</p><p>纯忧心忡忡地蹲在店门前架着枪，做好了随时有东西冲出来的心理准备。少顷以后，纯听见茨在深处喊：「警报解除！」</p><p>纯松了口气，他的祈祷奏效了。「来了！」他活力十足地撤下枪应道。</p><p>「这里的枪还真是各种各样啊……」茨从货架上取下一把枪管比他手臂还粗的枪，似乎十分中意。</p><p>「是啊。麻醉枪已经没有什么人买了……工业化以后。所以都放在里面了。」纯绕到靠近结账柜台的地方，走向一面挂着展示品的墙壁，随手按下墙上的按钮。</p><p>「诶……」</p><p>高度疲劳导致茨一时没有反应过来那个按钮的含义。枪具店的实际面积其实远不止他所看到的部分。纯背对着那扇缓缓旋转的暗门，对身后的危机一无所知。</p><p>近在耳边的低沉咆哮与数米远处茨的嘶吼交叠着响起，堪比一管注入体内的肾上腺素。</p><p>「快躲开！！——」</p><p>纯本能地弯下腰，就地一滚，惊险万分地闪过变异人的突袭，填满污垢的指甲几乎蹭着他的脸颊挥过。</p><p>只剩眼白的眼睛倏地转向了纯的方向。身体微微下伏，犹如即刻离弦之箭。无论曾经富态还是瘦弱，人类时期的脂肪已然不见踪影，如今黯淡的皮肤紧勒出骨骼和肌肉的形状。前凸的肋骨清晰可见，脖子下方与胸口的脉动是远超人类的高频，张大的近乎要裂开的嘴边沿拖下瘆人的涎水。</p><p>有一瞬间，纯以为捕捉到了空当，冲变异人的下巴用力蹬去。然而，还不待他触及目标，腹部却遭到一记压倒性力量的沉重打击。</p><p>「咕呕……」</p><p>算不上健壮的纯根本来不及反击，被击飞撞翻堆叠弹药的货架，分不清头顶、背部和肚子哪里更疼。</p><p>他脑子里只剩下逃跑这个概念，手脚却不听使唤，因为他的身体已清楚地体会到与变异人速度力量双方面的差距。最糟的是，枪也在翻滚前落在了原地，难道要继续这样手无寸铁地与变异人交锋吗？</p><p>这份足以炸裂心脏的恐惧只持续了一秒不到。伴随一声巨响，径直向纯扑来的变异人突然改变了运动轨迹，就像是被一只巨手拍到了一旁的墙壁上。</p><p>茨有些摇晃地站起来，沉重的捕网枪从他手中闷声落地，但聚缩的亮蓝色眼眸证明他仍未放松警惕。他聚精会神射出的仅有一发的捕网奏效了，如果说变异人有什么劣势，那便是体重。</p><p>从枪具店暗门后偷袭纯的变异人被末端是弩钩的捕网捕获，牢牢地钉在墙上。纯的全身骨骼几乎都要散架了，但他忍耐着疼痛和恐惧，硬撑着爬起来站到茨的身边。</p><p>「小心，纯君。它还有挣脱的可能。」茨压低声音提醒他。</p><p>「啊，我知道。」纯接过茨抛给他的实弹枪，从准镜里盯住在网中持续挣扎的变异人，「但是这里居然会有变异人啊……实在是没想到。」他自言自语地嘟囔着。暗门之后应当没有其他地方与外界相通，想到这点，眼前变异人的身型却擅自和记忆里的人重叠起来。纯突然意识到了什么。</p><p>茨留意到纯的手指无意识地从扳机上移开，枪口也丧失斗志般地下垂了。「……莫非是纯君的相识吗？」</p><p>「大概……」纯没有底气地说：「……是平时很关照我的店长大叔。是把自己关在里面也没能逃过一劫吗，GODDAMN……」</p><p>茨无言地扶起纯的枪管。</p><p>「……茨？」纯试图摆脱，诧异地看着与他并排而立的茨。但茨用不容置疑的力量紧握他的枪管，对准变异人的方向。</p><p>喂、你不会还指望我开枪吧？在知道了有机会拯救他的现在？</p><p>「不管是谁，现在他会阻碍我们前进的道路。」茨冷漠地看着纯。</p><p>捕网已经被撕扯出一道裂痕，变异人在何时彻底挣脱都不奇怪。目标的麻醉枪还在暗门后的房间，从剧烈挣扎的变异人身边通过进到其中是绝对不可能的任务。</p><p>纯的枪管被松开了。茨已经放弃他，自己朝变异人举起了枪。如果纯最后也无法下狠心，茨无疑会替他下手。</p><p>「没有犹豫的时间了，纯君！看清现实！」</p><p>最后一声呼喊，震醒梦中人。</p><p>醒悟、痛楚和挣扎的战意回到了他的眼里。纯咬紧牙关，杂陈的情感凝聚成抠下扳机的力量。伴随着火花微闪，子弹自旋着撕裂空气，抢在茨动手之前直射入变异人的心脏。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 17 凯旋……？</p><p> </p><p>一簇鲜红的彼岸花从变异人的前胸绽开，转瞬即逝地飘零开来，和人类的血液没有什么区别。飞溅的血滴遮挡了纯的眼。</p><p>茨向变异人的尸体补了一枪，确认它不再有生命迹象以后，径直跨越它向暗门里面走去。</p><p>他招呼正在愣神的纯跟上，那份麻木仿佛已经身经百战。「你做了理智的决定，不必消沉，纯君。你要明白，杀死他们的不是你，而是Apocalypse。」</p><p>面对生与死的抉择，不能犹豫、不能同情。必须扼杀内心的柔软，纵使心知肚明那是身为人类最耀眼的光辉。</p><p>等打包完几乎全库存的麻醉枪弹，已经距离进入黑市街有二十分钟了。茨催促纯加快动作。</p><p>「不是说有一个小时吗？」纯的视线在他不愿舍弃的玲琅满目上游荡，这可是得来不易的补充物资的机会。</p><p>「一小时是街道百分之百处于阴影中的时间，通行空余当然是越宽敞越安全！动起来！」茨拉上枪械包的拉链，坚决地甩到肩上。</p><p>纯留恋地看看货架上已经带不下的枪械，跟上茨的步伐。离开时，他也没有忘记回头望一眼躺在那里的尸体。他想起烧酒微醺的味道。</p><p> </p><p>光亮区域仅剩半边的街道。另外那半边是蠢蠢欲动的变异人的领地。即使是变异了，它们白天似乎仍然像个人类一样住在楼房内，像枪具店里的那只一样。</p><p>一路上，间断地有变异人试图攻击他们。但这里不需要出手抵抗，因为他们有阳光的庇护。一旦变异人进入会被照射到的区域，就会因畏光而丧失威胁。</p><p>即便如此，纯还是提心吊胆地提防着两侧，不敢有丝毫疏忽。刚才在枪具店暗门前被偷袭的事仍让他心有余悸。</p><p>由于通行范围变窄，出去的路没有来时那么通畅。纯意识到茨或许料想到这点，才阻止他带更多搬运能力以外的东西。</p><p>在翻过最后一堆歪斜凌乱的家具后，他们的视野变得开阔。纯终于安心下来。「茨也太坚强了。」他钻进汽车点燃发动机，不禁对身旁的队友发出赞叹。</p><p>「愧不敢当。」茨把背包抛向后座，「在下要开启消毒设备了，纯君——」</p><p>「嗯？」纯好心情地踏下油门，侧耳等待茨戛然而止的下文。</p><p>他突然觉得脸颊左下方凉飕飕的。可他不是戴着防毒面具吗？</p><p>茨像是僵住一样凝视纯颤抖着摸上的地方。</p><p>「……怎么会……？」</p><p>当纯搞清冷风来源时，他的呼吸不由自主地加快了，无力的困惑里带着一丝哭腔。单手控制的方向盘打歪了也毫无自觉，汽车在空无一人的街道上迷惘地歪扭前行。</p><p>是差点被变异人挠到的那一下吗？虽然他自己没有受伤，防毒面具却破开了一道口子，彻底失去了防护能力。</p><p>纯忍受不了无法继续正常驾驶的自己，他踩下刹车，久久低头不语。好一会儿后，他闷声道：「……我会感染吗？……我也会死吗？」</p><p>茨从回过神来开始就在找备用的防毒面具。「你先换上这个。」他递给纯说，「然后在下才能消毒。」</p><p>纯照做了。他听出茨在强作镇静，至少现在不想给他添麻烦。……不想给任何人添麻烦的。</p><p>自己是不是应该现在下车？「我……」</p><p>在纯试图说出自我隔离的意图时，茨却坚定不移地打断他。</p><p>「在下一定会把纯君带回庇护所。」</p><p>「给人不确定的希望并非在下的本意。但是在下说出的话，就一定会做到。」</p><p>茨与纯交换了位置，他毫不犹豫地踏下油门，以能掌控的最高速度回程。</p><p> </p><p>「这是最坏的打算，纯君，听好了：」茨严肃地说，「即使你不幸感染，在下也有充分的时间和心理准备在变异前控制住你。所以……」</p><p>他瞄了一眼副驾驶上已经丧失欲望的纯。「没事！没什么可恐慌的，事态仍在掌控之中！康复之后，请务必反馈变异过程的身体感受给在下！」</p><p>不合时宜的打趣没能成功拯救纯的心情。茨预料到般地闭了嘴，但没有停止在大脑中寻找能起到安慰作用的证据。</p><p>「而且你未必会被感染，纯君。」茨再次开口时换了个角度，「还记得在下说你是解药的突破口吗？」</p><p>「啊……你后来抽了我的血吧。怎么了？」纯几乎已经忘了那件事。</p><p>「其实在下还没有得出明确结果，所以暂未正式公布。但是——纯君与阁下的血液里确实存在类似的罕见抗体！」茨微微前倾身体，再次提速，将更多的注意力集中到驾驶上。</p><p>「什么…嗯……什么意思？」</p><p>纯没有太懂茨的话的意思，但隐约察觉到他的话里隐藏着些许微光，不禁坐直了身子。</p><p>高速路上，黑色的军用车风驰电掣地一闪而过。路两旁的野生食草动物茫然地抬起头，不明白吹乱毛发的异风来源何在。</p><p>「意思就是，你独自在M区存活到与我们相遇，不只是没接触到病原体的运气。」茨几乎要在方向盘上掐出印子。</p><p>「纯君，你可能、或许——在下现在无法给出绝对的答案——具有部分对Apocalypse的免疫能力。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 18 救赎</p><p> </p><p>「欢迎回来~怎么了？怎么脸色这么难看？」来迎接的日和打量了一圈，「看起来没有缺胳膊少腿呢？」</p><p>纯按住自己的防毒面具，像在防止它突然松掉。</p><p>「暂时又要对纯君做隔离处理了。」茨简单向凪砂和日和解释了取麻醉弹时遇到的波折，但没有提纯可能有部分免疫的事。「让纯君置身危险之中都是在下反应不及时的错！」茨请罪般地说。这让纯多少有些过意不去。</p><p>凪砂沉默不语，日和夸张地扑过去作势要给纯一个温暖的抱抱，但被纯闪开了。「一切都会好的！」日和乐观地说，「我们和玛丽都会等你变回来的那一天！」</p><p>「不、所以说……还没确定就感染了呢……」本应是生死攸关的事，纯被日和这么一说倒也消解了紧张，反过来吐槽起他。</p><p>茨把隔离的事嘱托完后，立刻就要转头扎进实验室。「那么在下就此告退，时间就是生命！在下会负起这件事的全部责任以确保纯君的安全！」</p><p>「喂、茨！等等！」纯叫住他，但茨真的停下来等他开口时，又不知该怎么措辞。「啊……本来想给你搭把手的，现在是不行了……」他尴尬地摸摸脖子，「但是阿凪前辈和阿日前辈一定也愿意帮忙的，只要你开口。」</p><p>刻意回避视线的茨后知后觉地发现凪砂、日和和纯站得很近，哪怕是纯有感染风险的当下。反而是明知纯戴着防毒面具，甚至是亲口说纯或许有免疫的自己站得远远的，就像是急不可耐地要逃离。</p><p>自己并不是怕传染，只是想快点推进实验进展……自己的某个部分急切地如此申明，但真的如此吗？茨比任何人都懂得，怀疑的种子总是在发芽出土以前扎下天罗地网的深根。又或许是其他原因，或许他只是单纯地无法融入任何群体。</p><p>真是奇怪，自己比纯君来这里还更早才对，无论哪方面都是自己更热情。以前所有人都对那样的七种茨评价很高，但在这里，却连他自己都察觉到细微的违和感。日和直到现在还管他叫毒蛇。看着那三人其乐融融的模样，茨竟觉得有一丝刺眼，不禁扭过头去。</p><p>他脚后的深渊里有无数的尸体堆成的山。他本就不属于他们的世界。</p><p>没关系，不需要在意那些，反正他也不曾习惯过友情游戏。七种茨的目标只是活下去，感情之类是不必要的。无论最终结果是复兴还是牺牲世界，只要自己可以活下去——</p><p>「乱凪砂先生！您觉得七种茨先生是一个什么样的人呢？」</p><p>清亮的声音吸引了茨的注意。日和把手中的笔记本卷成话筒状递给了凪砂。</p><p>「茨是非常积极向上的人。」凪砂目视着茨说，「他说话的样子就像是在给予我们希望。」</p><p>茨笑了笑。并没有，他只是习惯了那样说话，让别人好心情对自己才有利罢了。</p><p>「以及，也很有耐心，不厌其烦地解答我的问题。」</p><p>——那只是为了给枯燥的实验增加一些乐趣……是的，茨承认，比起孤军奋战，有人陪伴着和自己对话会更轻松。</p><p>「正如我最早对他说的那样，想和茨交朋友。真正的朋友。」凪砂补充道。</p><p>「那么那么~」日和瞥了一眼茨，像踩着舞步般华丽地转了一个圈，把卷起的话筒递到纯的面前：「涟纯先生对七种茨先生是怎么看的呢？」</p><p>纯有些紧张地双手握住，像在接受真正的采访一样局促：「茨、那个……身手是我见过的最厉害的家伙，枪法也很准。」</p><p>——那都是血与汗与泪的积攒，并不是什么值得称道的事情……</p><p>「很聪明，很坚强，很沉稳。这样的茨跟我同龄什么的……简直难以置信。今天也是救了我一命。」</p><p>——这样的我，也会羡慕纯君拥有的过去。</p><p>「但是对自己太狠心了，茨！你听见了吗！」明明只相隔数米的距离，纯却用尽全力大喊，仿佛只有这样才能传递到茨的真心：「你要！先把我们！当伙伴才行啊！」</p><p>一字一句敲碎带刺的硬壳，光经由缝隙里透进来，散出柔和的彩光。</p><p>茨望向身后一步之遥的深渊。他曾经互相交托后背的军营里的“伙伴”等在那里，脸上仍然是在颤抖到几乎无法瞄准的枪口下的释然的微笑。</p><p>「总是替不成器的我们揽下所有职责。不知不觉间，我们已经很依赖茨了。」凪砂说。他向独自一人站在那里的茨伸出手。</p><p>见过对毒蛇敞开大门的伊甸园吗？七种茨见到了。</p><p>「所以，在很疲倦的时候，偶尔依赖一下我们——」「对对，就算帮不上太多忙，我们现在也在一艘船上——」「我也在认真地考虑以后改叫茨君呢——」</p><p>真不明白啊，明明一点好处都没有。</p><p>凪砂看着那双因过度劳累已不很清澈的蓝。「有什么不得不做的事情，说给我听就好。至少今天，茨就好好地休息一天吧。」</p><p>茨扶住额头，无可奈何地笑了。</p><p>「那么，在下也只能恭敬不如从命了。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 19 初探</p><p> </p><p>「怎么了，阁下？这么晚应该不是只为了散步吧？」</p><p>茨没有放下枪，甚至没有回头看一眼来者，继续从瞄准镜里寻找着他的目标。</p><p>遍覆着云雾的空中已经寻不到月亮的踪影，但仍然有浅光透过轻薄的云层洒下来。这是天明的预兆。</p><p>凪砂走到茨的身边，拿起他手边的记录本阅读。「解药的初版已经做出来了？不愧是茨。」</p><p>「不敢当！还只不过是最基础的试验品。」茨自谦道，「在下也没有什么值得称道的，只是纯化富集了阁下体内的抗体罢了。」</p><p>凪砂点点头，这里面的工作也有一部分是他与日和帮忙进行的。他早已习惯了实验室的气息，但最近竟又会对这些事感到新奇起来。是因为身边的人不同了？还是因为第一次被赋予了意义？</p><p>「有什么我能做的吗？」他问道。</p><p>茨仍然没有移开眼睛，他似乎决定了目标，抬手拉动枪栓上了膛。「劳驾！旁边有夜视镜。」他顺手指了一下窗沿，「阁下能看到一点钟方向那个落单的变异人吗？……很靠近国会大厦救生楼梯的那个。」</p><p>「是在啃轮胎的那个？」「对，没错！」</p><p>茨舔着嘴唇，在目标即将转身正对他时，谨慎地扣下扳机——</p><p>「射偏了呢。」凪砂放下望远镜。</p><p>「呀……」茨显得有些不好意思，但熟练地打开弹匣、补充装填解药试验品的子弹的动作似乎说明他快要习惯失败了。「在下没有经过这种枪的射击训练，对射程的把握还有待精进啊。」</p><p>由于内部装填药剂的需要，麻醉弹的体积导致其受到的空气阻力远大于普通子弹，更大的质量也引起射程路径的变化。而比起计算这些细节，射击更多靠的是手感。等到茨能真正射中估计还要经历几轮测试微调，凪砂有些担心解药试验品的存量。</p><p>他翻阅着记录本前几页，看见涟纯的抗体检测结果，想起了什么。「纯君的隔离时限就到明天为止了吧。」他说。</p><p>茨啧了一下舌，他又没能射中——子弹擦着变异人的肩膀过去，非常遗憾地起到了打草惊蛇的效果。目视变异人跑出射程，他深吸一口气抬起身，伸了个懒腰，开始拆卸枪架。今天就到此收工吧。</p><p>「是，确实如此！」他转而回答凪砂，「其实在检出纯君原先就有抗体的那天就可以放他出来的，但按照纯君本人的意思，还是进行了完全天数的隔离。」</p><p>从凪砂体内能提取出两种常人没有的抗体，而纯体内有其中一种。于是茨不顾抗体提供者的抗议，分别把它们命名为“纯君抗体”和“阁下大人特殊抗体”。</p><p>「现在的时点还不能区分两种抗体的具体作用，唯一的确认办法就是——」</p><p>都试验一下。</p><p> </p><p>茨与凪砂在茨的房间门口道别。此时已是破晓时分，在剩下三人的坚持下，茨的作息从全天无休转为在结束夜间实验后补觉。相应地，早饭由凪砂和日和“只要动脑筋总有办法”地解决。</p><p>正因如此，在涟纯第二次踏出那间隔离室的这天下午，他被宛如玛丽附身的日和又哭又闹地扑倒：「纯君呜呜呜呜我可想死你了！」</p><p>纯一脸黑线地把日和从身上扒拉开：「是想死我做饭了吧……」阿日前辈姑且不论，连阿凪前辈都有点热泪盈眶，证明状况不是一般的糟。</p><p>「呜哇……还真不是惨烈能形容的。茨什么都没说吗？」纯看着厨房盛景，叹口气挽起袖子，开始搓攒满一水池的焦底锅。</p><p>日和在一旁抱着薯片咕咕叽叽地啃，像只仓鼠一样鼓起了腮帮：「我们藏起来了……他要是知道还会好好去睡觉吗？纯君你再不被放出来就真的藏不住了。」</p><p>「为什么锅子也能焦成这样？」纯想用锅底敲日和的头。</p><p>日和无辜地转移视线：「……谁知道~」</p><p>无语的纯转向靠谱一些的凪砂。凪砂转移视线：「……」</p><p>「算了。」纯选择放弃他们，「解药的进展怎么样了？」</p><p>「纯君！欢迎回来！」门口响起茨精神满满的声音，「解药相关的问题由在下来回答吧！」他走进厨房，「阁下和殿下也都在？真是少见！」</p><p>日和一个箭步挡过去，但茨的视线仍然越过他看见了纯在搓的那些锅。使日和震惊的是，茨丝毫不惊讶，仿佛早就对一池子黑炭了如指掌。</p><p>「殿下不会真的以为，准备午饭晚饭的在下发现不了幸免于难的炊具在日渐减少？」</p><p>日和哇了一声，指着他的鼻尖：「你都知道还竟然一个字不提！」</p><p>茨装模做样地说：「噢！是体谅殿下特意隐瞒的心情的在下愚钝了！」反正也饿不死，他用纯能听见的音量补充道，然后在纯的爆笑中顽皮地吐了下舌头。</p><p>在耳朵尖的日和的“我全都听见了！茨真是货真价实的毒蛇！”的吵闹声中，茨对纯说：「关于解药的话题，希望纯君今晚能来协助在下。」</p><p>「咦、怎么……了？」突然的协助请求让纯有些意外。除了上次外出，大约是疲劳到极点的关系，自觉无法驾驶的茨拉上了他以外，纯还没见茨主动求助过。他以为出了什么严重的状况，脸色紧张起来。</p><p>「噢，茨用不来麻醉枪。」凪砂直白地说穿。「阁下，请容在下纠正！」茨慌乱地打断他，「离命中只差那么一点点！」</p><p> </p><p>「这个？这个挺近的。」纯的枪口对准庇护所脚下的一个变异人。「这个不行。」他身后的茨踮着脚，通过夜视望远镜指挥，「纯君，你得找落单的——假设药物起效，得让他逃得到其他变异人的攻击范围以外。」</p><p>纯信服地点头，茨果然是那种能预想好几步以后的厉害角色。「那这个呢？」「唔……大概可以。不会离得太远了吗，能打中吗？」</p><p>「试一试吧……你可别眨眼啊。」纯听上去没什么底气地拉下了枪栓。「哼，原话奉——」</p><p>枪声响起，视野里的变异人猛地倒退几步，因痛楚而发狂，试图用难以控制的手从左肩上拔除子弹。举着望远镜的茨张大了嘴。</p><p>纯得意洋洋地抬起身：「好久没用过这种子弹了，手感好怀念哦。」「嘘。」茨兴奋地盯着中枪的目标。</p><p>望远镜的视野也通过设备投射到中央控制室的屏幕上，除了作为记录需要，凪砂和日和同样在那里密切关注进展。</p><p>「中了！」日和猛地高举双臂，像他支持的球员进球了一样激动，「不愧是我们纯君！」</p><p>而凪砂目不转睛地盯着屏幕。他真切地体会到心脏在胸腔中鼓动的兴奋感，他的生命从未如此鲜活过。他期待他们的努力得到回报，期待用自己的双眼捕捉变异人转变为人类的瞬间，期待自己的生存意义在此得到证明。</p><p>被击中的变异人狂躁地挥舞起肢体，徒劳地寻找伤害的来源，通过破坏周遭的物体宣泄愤怒。</p><p>什么也没有发生。</p><p> </p><p>【经茨审查可以公开的情报A0004】</p><p>自然情况下，少数人类群体可自发免疫该病毒通过空气的传染，但不能免疫通过血液的传染。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 20 突击</p><p> </p><p>「到底还是没有第一次就成功这么好的事嘛。」日和给玛丽倒了满满一盆狗粮。</p><p>纯把玛丽从地上抱起，阻止它扎进食物堆。「又喂？都喂成猪了好吗？」他捏了捏玛丽的小肚腩，「别把玛丽的食量想得跟你一样。」</p><p>日和顶着额头的井号站起来：「肉嘟嘟的不也挺可爱嘛！而且我哪有吃很多？」</p><p>纯懒得跟他争论，转头用网球引开了玛丽的注意力。</p><p>「公正地说，殿下确实是吃得最多的。」茨从冰箱里取出一个布丁，「庇护所的储备粮也确实剩得不多了。」</p><p>「怎么可能？……不，怎么可能？」日和连续说了两遍。</p><p>「在下明确记得添饭次数——」「不是，我是说储备粮的事！」日和焦躁地打断他，「我们现在才四个人啊！」</p><p>「啊……嗯。现在的话，确实！」茨附和道。</p><p>日和不明就里。</p><p>「哈哈哈！殿下还真是谨小慎微呢！等解药开发出来，庇护所的住民数量不就会开始指数级的增长了吗！」茨两三口把布丁吃得一干二净，却还是被带着玛丽回来的纯抓了个现行。「茨你！我明明都写名字了！」纯快步上前夺下空布丁瓶，把用记号笔写了名字的那面瓶身怼到茨眼前。</p><p>看着他们闹腾的凪砂安静地合上书：「茨真是有自信啊。有什么把握的依据，能与我分享一下吗？」</p><p>「这里要怎么说明好呢……」茨显得有些难办的样子，「先前的在下，以为纯君与阁下共有的那种“纯君抗体”起到主要作用——」「你真的别再这么叫了。」纯尴尬地捂住脸。</p><p>「这是我们商讨后共同得出的结论。」凪砂有些疑惑，「事实上，拥有这种抗体的纯君在无防护状态近距离接触了变异人，仍旧没有感染……难道不是这样吗？」</p><p>「所以理所当然地以为是它的功效……不、不不。这就是微妙的地方了，本来，将“预防”和“治疗”混为一谈就是在下的失态。」茨胸有成竹地说：「在下昨晚想了很久——想通的瞬间全身都舒畅了！说到底，阁下是国家实验室针对Apocalypse的备用防线，但他们却没能第一时间拿出解药——这说明解药不能长期储存。而抗体不过是蛋白质，是可以长期保存的。」</p><p>「也就是说，需要我的活细胞？」凪砂理解得很迅速。</p><p>「不过不能直接输血，需要超量的免疫抑制剂防止排异、再加上先前的抗体避免二次感染……啊简直完美，在下已经能看见宏伟的蓝图在眼前铺开了！」茨展开双臂放声大笑。</p><p>日和打了个哆嗦：「咦，什么？那边好像在说什么很可怕的话题！没关系吗？」「这家伙是队友真是走运啊……」纯后怕地感叹。</p><p> </p><p>然而，在两天后的夜晚，他们将准备好的第二版解药带到狙击点时，庇护所外的情况却变了。</p><p>「怎么回事？」举着望远镜的茨烦躁地转来转去，「为什么它们都不靠近了？」</p><p>哪怕是离得最近的变异人也与庇护所保持着非常远的距离，不用说，早已超出了射程。</p><p>纯放下一直端着的枪，揉了揉肩膀。「哇难以置信……是上次射中那家伙的原因？」曾与野生动物打过交道的他觉得变异人越来越像什么独立种群了。</p><p>「也可能是因为附近找不到食物了吧。」凪砂忧心忡忡地眺望远方，「这不是个好现象。」变异人不靠近，他们就没有办法试验新制成的解药。</p><p>「用食物诱它们过来吧？」身在中央控制室的日和通过耳麦提议。</p><p>这个建议在下一个夜晚被证明是不可行的。花了一天的时间用食物铺成的引诱线似乎毫无作用：变异人不是不能食用人类食物，但没有多少摄食热情，不足以成为诱饵。</p><p>「实在不行，谁去做诱饵……」「开什么玩笑！」日和坚决地打断茨，「说什么也不能冒这种险！」凪砂和纯也同样表示反对。</p><p>于是又这样举棋不定地度过了几天。偶尔有提出建议，却要么被当场否决、要么通过实践证明此路不通。而变异人的活动范围越来越远。</p><p>茨终于决定不能再坐以待毙。</p><p>「那么只剩一条路可走了！」他打包起所有已制得的药剂，并开始预备枪械，「主动出击！去狩猎变异人！」</p><p> </p><p>纯呆滞地抱着枪托，随着汽车行驶时不时地上下颠簸一下。「我能提个问题吗？」他说。</p><p>他是对着右边驾驶座上的茨问的，但日和从后座眉飞色舞地凑上来：「什么问题呀～」</p><p>「为什么阿日前辈也要跟来啊？」纯转过身，用枪托驱赶日和，让他把头缩回去。</p><p>「纯君，枪是很危险的。」说话的茨正稳稳地握着方向盘。或许是因为这次车上乘客多，他的车速并不快。</p><p>「我关着保险呢。所以说，为什么阿日前辈也要来？继续折腾你的无线电呗？」</p><p>日和不会射击，也从来没有和变异人打过照面。纯觉得他完全没有必要特意跟来他们捕捉变异人的行动。</p><p>「我放弃了。」日和干脆地说。「如果这个世界除我们之外还有活人，大概也不是能用得了无线电的状况。」所有的求救信号都石沉大海。这才让日和确信，他们只有自救这一条路。</p><p>「不必摆出这种表情，纯君！」茨说。纯朝他看了一眼，茨却依然直视着前方路面，纯只能看见反光的镜片。「是在下邀请阁下和殿下同行的！」</p><p>凪砂向窗外望去。「实在是没有想到，最后竟然会由我们发起进攻……」</p><p>茨选定的主战场是市中心的地下广场。据说这里每晚有音乐喷泉演出、集合了世界各国的特色店铺——那都是在凪砂真正认识这个世界以前的事了。</p><p>茨在距离广场约一百米的视野开阔点停下车。「哈哈哈，面临前所未见的强大挑战，鄙陋如在下可谓是连猫手都要借的程度啊！」他边说边从凪砂那里接过手提密码箱，箱子的缝隙里不断溢出缭绕着下沉的白色雾气。</p><p>「干冰，」他注意到纯的畏惧，于是顺口解释，「为了低温保藏药剂。」</p><p>箱子里装着总计对大象来讲都算致死剂量的镇定剂，不过茨已经按全身麻醉的剂量预先分装进了小瓶。</p><p>由于变异人需要多少剂量不明确，过量用药又有致死危险，茨告诉纯要做好补射的心理准备。</p><p>「第一弹起效可能需要二至三分钟！但即便剂量不足以彻底制服也应该有一些成效，之后的瞄准也会轻松很多！」茨把弹药交付给纯。</p><p>「……嗯？在下不觉得有什么奇怪的？」面对纯的疑问，茨似乎早就准备好了答案——连纯提出异议恐怕都在他计划之内。「首先，这种注射麻醉弹是纯君命中率最高。而要保证注射后到药物起效这段时间我方人员的安全，由退敌经验最丰富的在下前去诱敌也是最优解。」</p><p>「我还以为你终于把我们当自己人了，结果还是要你去当诱饵？」无论茨怎么盘点合理性，日和跟纯仍然站在同一战线。</p><p>「与自己人什么的无关，这是必要的冒险！不入虎穴，焉得……」「这样的话，我和茨一起去。」</p><p>凪砂的开口吸引了在场所有人的目光。而其中，最震惊的反而是那个从一开始就自告奋勇的家伙。</p><p>「阁下！您是……」</p><p>凪砂很少打断别人说话。</p><p>「茨才是。你不是一直叫着无论如何都要活下去吗？」</p><p>茨有一瞬间的犹豫，但眼神重新坚定下来。事到如今他不会再因为这些动摇。「那是……如果什么都不做，同样难逃一劫。这条生路只有在下才能搏出。专程离开庇护所、挑选合适的时间和战场、甚至全员作为后备军出动，都是为了提高成功率……」</p><p>「那么也不要拒绝我的帮助，」凪砂坚持道，「哪怕是只能分散敌方注意的“猫手”。」</p><p>这份诅咒般的恩赐，对Apocalypse的免疫，凪砂想凭自己的意愿运用它。不仅是赎罪的拯救，还想主动去保护他在乎的人。</p><p>茨无可奈何地笑了：「既然这样，在下再推拒就是辜负阁下的好意了！」他从后备箱中找到备用防护服，这种材质能够抵抗一定程度的撕咬。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 21 侵略</p><p> </p><p>晴空万里。</p><p>天色蓝得很纯净安详，仿佛这颗星球已经开始习惯没有人类的日子。</p><p>阳光拉出的光斑下，纯架着麻醉枪，蹲在围栏旁俯瞰脚下的地下广场。他在M区没见过这么风格奇特的建筑，对他而言几乎就是超现代的城市之海。</p><p>为了排除地面上交通或光污染等因素，这片广场是下陷式的构造，营造出一种与世隔绝的脱离感。</p><p>即便是现在仍会觉得它不属于这个世界——但或许是因为其他原因了。</p><p>茨和凪砂借由一道螺旋式的阶梯走向地下。日和留在纯身边，协助补充子弹和操控对讲机。</p><p>「这原本是个音乐台阶喔。」日和的视线跟随着那下行的二人，「逐级踏过就会演奏有名的古典乐，致爱丽丝之类的。」不过现在已经残破得不像样子，木板和金属条以危险的角度向外戳出。</p><p>纯从准镜前抬起头瞥了日和一眼，不确信他是否在向自己做介绍，因为他看上去更像是自言自语。</p><p>沙沙声过后，对讲机里传来茨的声音：「阁下与在下已经抵达底层！现在开始侦查店铺内部！」</p><p>茨说罢，把对讲机别在前胸。他试图探查四周的动静，但只有墓地般的死寂。广场中央，一只硕大的乌鸦扭过头探究地看了看他，凄厉地惨叫一声后振翅飞离。</p><p>「先与阁下确认一下。最好的情况是只遇到一个敌人。」茨说，「但如果不走运到被大量敌人包围，在下会毫不犹豫地击杀碍事的变异人。」</p><p>「我了解，这是茨的风格。」凪砂没有异议，「而且除了击杀，手头也没有别的能阻止它们行动的手段。」</p><p>茨点点头，同行的是能理解他的“冷血”的阁下真是再好不过。</p><p>他们冲开的第一间是一家瓷具店，不过现在只能看见樱花色和青蓝色的瓷器碎片。茨拦住了想要进已断电的货物仓库侦查的凪砂。他在扭开门的瞬间迅速朝里抛了一个闪光弹，「看来这里没有东西。」沉静过后，茨判断道。</p><p>第二间是一家咖啡连锁店。整袋的咖啡豆从破损的麻袋中倾倒遍地，橱窗内的食物已腐烂到蝇虫都不愿问津。店面原本也不大，没有变异人可以藏身的空间。</p><p>随后是一家欧式餐馆。掀翻的桌椅、零碎满地的彩色灯罩残骸、鼻尖上沾着凝固血迹的歪斜鹿头标本。茨到厨房内也转了一圈，确定这家店里也已经没有变异人的踪迹。</p><p>茨暂时回到阳光下的广场中心，用手势向外面的日和与纯汇报一无所获。</p><p>凪砂若有所思。</p><p>「我们已经预先确认过这里夜晚有变异人活动的踪迹了，但这里与地面相通的仅有那个台阶而已。」</p><p>凪砂望向身后不成模样的台阶，他不觉得变异人能毫发无损地通过那荆棘般的路径，但那里并没有什么血迹。</p><p>「那么应该就集中在剩下的几间店铺里！现在开始才进入正式阶段！」</p><p>形势变得严峻了。茨原本希望它们的分布能更分散些。</p><p>他们踏入一家小型水族馆。</p><p>「等等。」凪砂轻声说。这里的氛围让他有压抑的预感。</p><p>茨也警觉起来。与刚才的店铺相比，水族馆的装潢原先就刻意营造幽闭的神秘感，外面的光亮在大门附近便戛然而止。他们打开手电筒，但在可见范围内不仅找不到变异人，连一条鱼的踪影也没有。只有灰白色的珊瑚。</p><p>「没办法，一边确保退路一边前进吧。劳驾了，阁下！」茨端起枪，压低重心往深处走。凪砂在他身旁，握着防暴钢叉为他开路。</p><p>绕过一个拐角，仍然没有什么收获，但走道地面似乎与之前有些不同。「这好像是自动行道？」茨借助有限的手电光看清了脚下静止的黑色履带，「那么应该是水底观光隧道……」</p><p>「茨，你有没有听见什么声音？」凪砂突兀地问。</p><p>茨闭上嘴，聚精会神地聆听。凪砂没有听错，虽然听起来很轻，但实际应当用沉闷来形容。像是什么东西的敲击声，由于隧道结构使声波产生回荡，很难找到具体来源。并且最让人不安的是，它似乎正在逐渐放大，脚下的地面似乎都开始震动。</p><p>声源已经近在咫尺，但前方仍然空无一物，这让茨有些困惑，于是干脆在原地蹲下，摸上扳机守株待兔。</p><p>「茨，我觉得这里漏水。」凪砂抬手摸了一下头发。</p><p>茨原本没有在意，但下一秒就有液体滴落在他防毒面具的镜片上。</p><p>他的视野霎时被染红。</p><p>刻在反射神经里的名为本能的警铃毫无预告地拉响。</p><p>「撤退！！」茨几乎立刻扯着嗓子大吼，回身一把向后揽过凪砂的腰——凪砂正试图将手电筒转向他怀疑漏水的隧道弧顶。</p><p>因为茨急促的冲撞，手电光芒在阴暗中划过一道弧线。上空只被照亮了一瞬，但一闪而过的景象就足以让二人大惊失色。</p><p>视线对上的是空洞却瞪大的眼眶和张大的嘴。</p><p>一张被啃噬或者腐蚀到已然称不上是面容的脸，正从那里俯视他们。</p><p>不、不止一张！包绕整条隧道的水族箱里，赫然是已密密麻麻地堆叠起来的变异人。数量之多，简直是聚集齐了附近的全数。</p><p>最靠近玻璃的变异人无疑已经溺亡在窒息的痛苦中，但不断有新的后继者接连填补上来，越过先前的尸体全力地冲撞玻璃水箱壁。Apocalypse似乎让它们丧失了对死亡的敬畏，不遗余力地想要袭击见到的每一个活人。</p><p>冲撞、无声的怒吼、冲撞。它们骇人的力量与无法称赞的持之以恒终于使得玻璃上出现裂痕。</p><p>茨和凪砂用半秒理清了状况，头也不回地朝外逃跑。在他们跨出大门的那个瞬间，身后传来水箱轰然崩裂的巨响，紧随其后的是汹涌淹来的大水和大量被浸泡到皮肤发皱的变异人。</p><p>纯被突然涌出水族馆的人、洪水与变异人吓得险些走火。「怎、怎么弄！……这么多！」他慌张地试图瞄准，却连话都说不利索。</p><p>纯的惊惶通过对讲机也传到了茨那里。光顾逃跑很快就会被追上。「是啊，被这么多变异人夹击还是优先自保吧！阁下先走、在下断后！」</p><p>茨刹住脚步，一个回旋转身迎敌，顺利吸引了所有火力。他优先从速度最快的家伙开始击退，一边借着后坐力慢慢拉开距离。</p><p>冲向茨的变异人被头顶的爆鸣声延缓了脚步。凪砂停在台阶中央，他借台阶自体作为屏障，从高处朝它们投掷爆鸣弹。</p><p>地面上的纯也一边咒骂一边紧急架起实弹枪，瞄准的是那些离茨尚有一段距离的变异人。</p><p>日和则冲向驾驶座，发动汽车驶向台阶口准备接应。</p><p>在稍有失误就足以致死的危险境况，没有预先讨论和分工，竟也奇迹般默契十足地各司其职。</p><p>在某一刻，不知台阶上的凪砂误碰了什么开关，沉眠的音乐台阶久违地被启动了。震耳欲聋的激烈枪战在安魂曲的伴奏下持续了数分钟，却像有几年那么漫长。</p><p>终于，到了最后一刻。</p><p>落满空弹壳与尸体的广场中心，硝烟散去。</p><p>茨与最后的变异人对峙着。汗水顺着脸颊淌下，他四肢的肌肉也隐隐开始痉挛。</p><p>防暴钢叉在逃跑时已经遗落在水族馆里，茨手头没有能制服并活捉的工具。但他怎么可能舍得放弃这拼尽全力才赢得的、千载难逢的试验机会？</p><p>「纯君。」</p><p>他下了所有人都知道意味着什么的命令。</p><p>变异人始料不及的麻醉弹准确地注入它的胸膛。</p><p>茨微微伏低上身，调整呼吸。他很清楚他即将与变异人展开第一次，也很可能是最后一次近身搏斗。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 22 制霸</p><p> </p><p>被激怒的变异人疯狂地朝它攻击范围内唯一的活人俯冲过去。数声枪鸣，茨的子弹全部擦着变异人的身体掠过。</p><p>为茨的失误深感震惊之余，纯只能理解成他不想射伤实验目标。</p><p>只一眨眼的功夫，茨先前努力保持的数十米距离就被急剧缩短。面对直冲正脸挥来的拳头，茨敏捷地一俯身，钻过变异人高举的手臂，轻盈地绕到它身后。</p><p>明明是千钧一发的闪避，反着光的眼镜下方却是游刃有余的微笑。「很好，镇定剂已经全部注射进去了！」</p><p>变异人的速度极快，被拉近距离在茨的意想之中。但他巧妙地利用这一点，亲眼确认挂在变异人胸前的注射器活塞已经推到了底。这意味着这场坚守战最长不会超过三分钟，对茨而言也是一剂强心针。</p><p>「茨，来这里！」</p><p>凪砂从台阶上呼唤他，急切地向他伸出手。但茨现在还不能逃跑，他必须牵制住眼前的变异人。一旦它退回黑暗中去，所有的努力就又白费了。</p><p>没有关系！不过是三分钟！</p><p>刚刚闪过上一击的茨几乎没有喘息的空暇，挥空的变异人又向他扑来。这些家伙不会为失误而气馁，只是无止尽地攻击再攻击。</p><p>只是这一次茨就没有那么好运了。</p><p>变异人抻着脖子咬住他用来格挡的枪身，下一秒茨就像一片羽毛般被轻而易举地甩飞，但物理法则在他重重摔到石柱上时却又恼人地起效。</p><p>纯无时无刻不在寻找补射的机会。就算茨说麻醉过度会留下后遗症也在所不惜。然而，瞄准镜中的每一幅画面都是一闪而过。变异人的动作太过迅速，与茨的距离也一直很近，稍有不慎就会造成误伤。对准心没有自信的纯颤抖地举着麻醉枪，迟迟不敢扣下扳机。</p><p>「……唔！」</p><p>从对讲机里飘出的吃痛的呻吟让纯心头一紧。茨不会轻易叫痛，而这一声充满了咬紧牙关却终究没能忍耐住的苦痛。</p><p>茨重新站稳时，他的左手臂以一个古怪的角度悬在身侧，握着的枪支也被他换到了不惯用的右手。</p><p>凪砂光是呼吸就感到肺要裂开般地疼，他为自己的无能为力心灼不已。任谁都能看出，茨的手臂已经因为刚才那一摔骨折了。时间才过去半分钟而已。</p><p>变异人再度发起攻击。茨除了闪躲没有其他选择，左手已经完全成了累赘，只凭单只可以活动的手已经没有办法开枪了。不如说，枪身还没有断裂已经是莫大的奇迹。</p><p>茨的弱点在变异人的攻击本能面前仿佛被一览无遗，血盆大口眼看就要咬向他无法活动的左手臂。凪砂几乎已经能听到惨叫。连祈祷都来不及，他下意识地紧闭起双眼。</p><p>但下一刻的惨叫并不是茨发出的，而是在地上痛苦翻滚的变异人。</p><p>茨巧妙地侧身，避开了直线冲刺的变异人——变异人的攻击模式很简单，也不懂得什么计谋佯攻；只要习惯了这个速度，在保持一定距离的情况下，闪避对反应迅速的茨来说并不是件难事。</p><p>在闪避的同时，他顺势带动右臂，像高尔夫球员一样用枪身挥出漂亮的一杆。枪托狠狠地砸在变异人的后脑勺上，加上它自身的冲力，一下子滚出好几米远。</p><p>还剩两分钟。</p><p>茨始终警惕地盯着变异人。他刚才的打击不仅旨在摆脱困境，也兼备了拉开距离以便应对下次攻击的作用。但更重要的是，他把变异人打向了正对阳光的方向。当变异人从茨精密计算的位置爬起时，被刺眼的直射日光畏得连连后退。</p><p>禁不住阳光的刺激，变异人开始试图回身向阴暗处逃跑，目标是最佳的巢穴——那间水族馆。凪砂的爆鸣弹已经耗尽，他眼看这最坏的情况就要发生却不知所措：在重创茨之后又被它逃跑。</p><p>然而茨只是在原地自顾自休整，完全没有出手阻拦，似乎变异人的这一步行动也早在预想之内。</p><p>变异人踏入水族馆的最后一步，不可避免地踩在尸体堆上。这之后就是多米诺骨牌般的连锁反应：失去平衡的尸体堆、门上方的巨大店牌失去最后的支撑、被坠落的店牌封堵的退路。</p><p>「会让你逃跑吗！」</p><p>粘结的红紫色发丝挥扬起汗水，茨胜算在握般地嘴角上翘。致使店牌摇摇欲坠的，正是他在战斗之初射出的那几发“失误”的子弹。</p><p>最后一分钟，变异人的脚下已经开始不稳，但被阻碍的暴躁使它更加危险。它又冲来了——没有关系，这个距离的话完全可以避开——</p><p>在最需要聚精会神的关头，左手臂突然撕裂般地剧痛起来，并迅速蔓延游走到全身，仿佛每一根神经在被无情地拧绞。</p><p>拖着断臂活动至今的茨才意识到，自己并没有真正克服疼痛。更像是被逼迫到极限、过度紧绷的神经延迟了痛感。</p><p>等到这份酝酿已久的痛楚真正袭来时，已经剧烈到让茨无法忽视——而瞬间的分神就是致命的。</p><p>猝不及防地，他感到脚踝受到一股难以挣脱的拉力，紧接着就是失去平衡和后脑勺的钝痛。勉强睁开眼时，变异人鼻口中淌下的黏液正从上至下滴落于他的防毒面具上。</p><p>茨试图用腰腹力量掀翻它，但就像是刻意要折磨他一般，变异人的重心不由分说地压上他受伤的左臂。</p><p>钻心剜骨的痛。光是看着这一幕，纯就感同身受地呲牙咧嘴起来。</p><p>可恶！药效应该快要起效了才对！……</p><p>茨保持至今的节奏紊乱了，他对还要坚持多久丧失了概念。几秒？几十秒？……一秒是多长？</p><p>左臂仿佛已经不属于自己，全身唯一裸露在外的咽喉被死死掐住。已经全然顾不上什么感染风险，茨正在被剧痛与窒息的危机左右夹攻。眼前分明是狰狞的怪物，他却好像看到飘雪似的白斑，连覆盖全身的厚重与冰凉都无比真实。</p><p>在失去意识的边缘，他却用仅剩的力气挤出一个疲惫而狡黠的笑容。</p><p>「结束了。」残损到几乎失声的声带沙哑地宣告。</p><p>他成功诱导变异人保持背对纯的狙击点的姿势超过了五秒。</p><p>寄托着所有希望的第二发麻醉弹顺利命中了它的右肩。</p><p> </p><p>茨动弹不得地大口喘息，过了许久才有力气去掀开盖在他身上的瘫软肉体。</p><p>「呼……是在下的胜利……」他平躺在地面上，虚脱地扯起嘴角。还不能休息、但是……一会儿就好……</p><p>他几乎飘到云端。</p><p>凪砂正向他跑来。阁下在说什么呢？茨被耳鸣吵得一点都听不见。</p><p>「……心！」</p><p>「茨，小心！」</p><p>触觉——不，突如其来的痛觉把他从飘零的状态生硬地扯了回来，毫不留情。松懈到涣然的瞳孔震颤着骤然缩小。</p><p>茨茫然地伸手摸上脖子，似乎完全搞不明白汩汩涌出的粘稠液体是什么。</p><p>他用一只手、两只手去捂，赶到他身旁的凪砂也在用尽一切办法帮他捂，但无论是血液还是眼角的泪水都流个不停。</p><p>茨只来得及慌张一小会儿，然后突然发现阁下的脸变得很滑稽，他几乎要笑起来了。</p><p>他身旁的变异人滚落在地，嘴里还衔着从茨脖颈上咬下的一块模糊血肉。</p><p>「……止血剂……抗体……」「……什……血型？」</p><p>茨听见有忽近忽远的熟悉声音在说话。他隐约辨认出阁下、殿下和纯君的声音，并为此感到幸运。他的身体很热，但下一个瞬间又冻得发抖。他以为自己以极快的速度旋转漂移，甚至没有意识到自己嘴里正在卑微极了地索求吗啡。</p><p>他看见粉红的大象、开花的火箭、三只脚的徘徊不定的伊甸园和他所有曾经战友的脸。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 23 起舞于天启之际</p><p> </p><p>涟纯走到乱凪砂身旁，递过一杯咖啡，与他一同透过窗户看向病房里。</p><p>玻璃的另一面，巴日和坐在病床边的椅子上，面带阳光般灿烂的笑容，向靠在床头的瘦骨嶙峋的人天花乱坠地边说边比划着什么。</p><p>纯指着里面问凪砂：「阿日前辈都不穿什么防护吗？」</p><p>「日和说这样才能……和他交心。」凪砂回答。</p><p>「对哦，」日和正好走出来，带上身后的房门，「只有这样，才能让他体会到毫无保留的爱和信赖~而且解药的效果确实已经得到验证了不是嘛。」</p><p>解药的有效性已经在他们带回的这个变异人身上得到了证实。从变异状态恢复的人也会像凪砂一样就此免疫Apocalypse，此后解药制作的效率会得到成倍增长。</p><p>Apocalypse对世界的荼毒将会从现在开始被逐渐洗刷，连带着这个世界原有的一切肮脏回忆。</p><p>「茨的话绝对会叫你再谨慎一些的。」纯不假思索地说。</p><p>气氛突然变得沉默。凪砂转移话题：「日和，有什么进展吗？果然他还是想不起变异前的任何事情？」</p><p>「技能、知识之类的记忆都还在，但是过往经历、自己是谁之类的事情都不记得。」日和点点头，「以及开始恢复胃口了，算是个好迹象。」</p><p>丧失了变异前的自我，像一匹迷途的羔羊。</p><p>不只是躯体，心灵也同样需要解药。所以日和一直在与他沟通，用那与生俱来能晕染他人的真诚色彩。纯评价他「跟心理咨询师似的」，事实上日和做得可能比专业人士更好。</p><p>凪砂想说，想不起来也挺好的。比起拥有后失去，或许还是从一开始就一无所有更幸福些。</p><p>「文明会就此重启吧。」</p><p>人类的未来仍旧充满光辉。天启之后，是重返的荣光。</p><p>不是抱怨，纯泡的咖啡总有那么一丝不习惯的甜味。凪砂轻啜一口，视线无言地落在橱柜上方的一副眼镜上。</p><p> </p><p>一只手拿起了那副眼镜，把它架到鼻梁上。</p><p>镜片之后睁开活力四射的亮蓝色双眸。</p><p>「呀真是失态，在下竟会把好搭档忘在这种地方！」七种茨带着笑意，用右手推了推镜框。他的左手吊在胸前，石膏上被用彩笔写满了“早日康复”、“毒蛇略略略”的涂鸦与祝福。</p><p>日和看了眼手表：「都这个点了？你不觉得你越起越晚了吗？」</p><p>茨绕到沙发旁坐下，翘起腿不以为然地叫道：「哎呀哎呀，在下现在可是伤员！伤员要多休息不是殿下自己说的吗？」</p><p>玛丽从纯的怀里跳出来，围着他们边跑边甩尾巴。凪砂微笑着走近他们，一起加入这副骚乱而平和、得来不易的日常画框。</p><p>生命的意义。真实的自己。奉献的体验。崭新的羁绊。</p><p>新的篇章将从这里翻页。</p><p> </p><p>【经茨审查可以公开的情报A0005】</p><p>从完全免疫的个体血液中提取的免疫细胞可以作为Apocalypse的解药，自发免疫的个体所携带的抗体可以用于预防Apocalypse。解除变异状态的人类会丧失变异前的人格记忆。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>